Bella Swan-Salvatore Mikaelson?
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: "No matter what you've done, what you do...I'll love you. Always and forever, Kol!" she whispered. Bella knows the Savatore's...she is a Salvatore. She also knows The Mikaelson's...she is a Mikaelson. But someone can't see her as family...Kol and Bella soulmate fic. All human Twilight, all Supernatural TVD, with a twist. Is a multi-chapter fic, my first crossover. Enjoy!
1. Isabella Swan-Salvatore

**Hi, I'm back, I'm still working on my Mabekahs equal to "I'm sorry for the way I hurt you" but I got an idea in my head last night and I'm going to attempt to metaphorically put pen to paper and see if it pans out…hope you like it!**

**This is a Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover. It's a Damon/Bella friendship, they share something akin to sibling love. The Twilight side of things will be AH, no sparkly vampires, no shape shifters. The Vampire Diaries supernatural stuff will stay…with a twist.**

_August 24__th_

Damon walked into the grill with a smile on his face, no malice intent behind it, he was genuinely happy, much to _everyone's _surprise.

"Bourbon, neat" Damon told Matt, who was tending bar that night.

"You're in an awfully good mood, care to share?" The blue eyed man asked, with a raised brow.

"Nope, not yet…where is my brother? I was under the impression he would be here?"

"He's over there, at the pool tables."

"Thanks."

Matt was intrigued, Damon was _never _this happy, he had to know what was going on.

Over at the pool table, Stefan saw his brother heading this way with a happy smile on his face…_"oh boy!" _Stefan thought, as Damon downed his drink.

"So, brother, what has you so happy?" Stefan asked curiously,

"We are having a visitor in a few days…she'll be staying for the foreseeable future!" Damon exclaimed happily.

"Seriously Damon? You asked one of your floozies to move in?" Elena said with anger,

"No…Damon wouldn't do that, the only woman he would smile like that about is…No way! Are you serious?" Stefan asked loudly, sounding excited,

Damon nodded "Yup, the one and only Isabella Swan-Salvatore, is moving to Mystic Falls!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe she finally caved!"

"Yeah, well she sounded jumpy on the phone, I think she's running from something…or _someone!_" Damon said, his happy face suddenly turning hard.

"You don't think? No! She wouldn't be stupid enough _not_ to tell us if she was in trouble!"

"Well you know Bella, Stefan. She likes to suffer in silence."  
"Yeah, and she doesn't want to descend your wrath upon her tiny town." Stefan said with a snort

"Wait a minute! Who the hell is this Bella? You've never mentioned her before, is she related to you?" Elena demanded, hating being out the loop.

"No, she's not related to us by blood, she's our self-appointed little sister, and Damon's best friend!" Stefan declared cheerily.

"You do love telling people she's my best friend, don't ya?" Damon said amusingly.

"Well, how many people out there, willingly put up with all your shit, willingly put you in your place, knowing _what_ you are, and sti`ll stays your best friend?" Stefan said, while Damon snorted, amused by Stefan's description of his poco cari.

"Well, if she isn't related, why does she have the Salvatore name?" Damon was getting irritated at Elena's incessant questions.

"Ah, yeah, that was a…protection of sorts." Stefan said hesitantly.

"A few years back, when Bella was 16, a vampire, Enzo, went after Bella, thinking she was an easy target, because she looked…innocent" Damon snorted

"Innocent my ass! The girl his big doe eyes, and a face that could make the devil turn good! He thought he could compel himself a _pet_" Damon spat the word "not realizing that she is immune to compulsion, with or without vervain. But she had been wearing the Salvatore crest, so he panicked, worried that we would find out, and tried to kidnap her…when he grabbed for her, she looked him in the eye and said "fuck off vamp boy, you pissed off the wrong Salvatore" and staked him right through the heart!" Damon was chuckling quietly at Bella's choice of words, she probably hung around him too much.

"So after that we had her name changed, so by law she's the only living Salvatore."

Everyone was gob smacked, who the hell was this Bella, and why was she so important to the brothers.

"If anyone…and I mean _anyone_ hurts her, upsets her or makes her cry I will rip your heart out and feed it to the dog, supernatural or not."

"I can't wait to meet the girl who made Damon _smile_" Caroline shouted loudly, making everyone else nod in agreement and Stefan chuckle…_if only they knew._

**So how goes chapter one?**

**Hope it's to your liking.**

**I tend to ramble sometimes, please let me know if I do **

**Next chapter will be Bella's journey from Forks to Mystic Falls, it may be a tad cryptic but all will be revealed in chapter 3…promise.**

**Ginge xx**


	2. Edward?

i**Hey, I'm back with chapter 2, this will depict Bella's phone call to Damon, her relationship with Charlie, and her journey to Mystic Falls…but things never go smoothly, and were do the Cullen's play into all this?**

**Read on to find out…hope you enjoy!**

_August 24__th_

Bella sat on her bed, fiddling with the cell phone she held in her hands. _You can do this Bella, if you can stake a vampire, you can call him!_ She mentally chaste herself.

Sucking in a deep breath, she dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"_Well hello there poco cari!" Damon's voice floated through the phone._

"_Hi D, I just wanted to call, I have news" she said hesitantly, looking out her window, in case _he _showed up._

"_Yeah? What news?" Damon asked, sounding worried._

"_I was wondering…well I've decided, if it's ok with you and Stef, if I could take up your offer…I want to move to Mystic Falls" Bella was hesitant, Damon and Stefan had offered her 2 years ago, but she had turned them down, saying Charlie needed her, but now she needed them._

"_Of course Bell, we'd be happy to have you, actually ecstatic, I've missed you piccolo." Damon said softly._

_Bella answered tearfully "I've missed you too D, so much. I…well, I need to tell you something, not good, but not on the phone, I'll tell you when I get there…I'm leaving in the morning" she almost whispered._

"_Bell! What's wrong, you sound scared!" Damon was panicking, who would make her sound like this, he would kill them._

"_No…noth-nothing, damn it! I have to go, if I don't call you by lunch tomorrow, phone Charlie to see what's keeping me, okay?"_

"_Okaaaayyy Bella, you're starting to scare _me_ now, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if I don't hear from you by noon tomorrow I will be in Forks before you can blink, do you hear me?" Damon demanded._

"_I do Damon, thank you…I love you but I have to go, see you soon."_

"_Love you too cari, always!" Damon replied before he hung up._

Bella sucked in a breath, now to tell Charlie.

She walked down the stairs, with a small smile on her face, trying to hide her fright.

"Cha-Dad, can I have a word, please?"

"Of course Bells, what's up?" Charlie Swan asked his daughter.

"Erm, I was speaking to Damon…"

"Ah, how is that boy?" Charlie asked half serious half amused, knowing that the boy was about 150 years too old to be called boy.

"He's fine, I was thinking, now that I've graduated, maybe I could move to Mystic Falls for a year or so, just to get a feel of myself before I go to college" Bella said quietly, hoping Charlie wouldn't freak. He didn't, to her surprise, he chuckled quietly.

"Don't be nervous Bell's, I've been waiting on this subject being brought up for quite some time. Damon told me just after he extended the offer to you. I knew you would eventually cave and want to go. I don't mind Bell's, I'm glad you waited until you were 18 and finished school. I will miss you though, so don't forget your old man, while you're partying it up vamp style." He chuckled "although, I _do_ have something I need to ask of you…I need you to promise to keep ingesting vampire blood, even being around the boys, all it takes is one little accident." He looked so somber, Bella almost burst into tears.

With a watery smile Bella hugged her dad "I know daddy, I will, Damon will protect me, you know that."

"I know baby, but I can't help but worry, it's _my_ job to worry."

"Thank you daddy, I'm going to pack."

"Wait! What about, you know, what will you tell them?"

"Nothing, I don't want them knowing I'm leaving, and I certainly don't want them to know _where _I am…if they ask be vague. Virginia, that's all, do NOT tell them I'm in Mystic Falls. I may hate them, but I don't need Damon eating them, I will explain everything to Damon when I get there."

"Ok baby, but if _he _gets dangerous, I'm getting my gun, ya hear?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less Dad!"

Bella bid her dad a goodnight, promising to leave before he left for work, so he could see here over the town limits.

-TIMESKIP—

Bella called Damon at 7:45am wondering if he was awake…or if he had even been to sleep.

He answered on the 3rd ring.

"_Morning poco cari, you're up early!" Damon said with a chuckle._

"_Yeah, I know. Charlie wants to see me pass town limits before he goes to work, so I'm leaving in half an hour. Is that ok? I would arrive in Mystic Falls around 7pm, give or take an hour depending on traffic from the airport."_

"_Yeah, that's fine. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"_

"_No, I'll be fine. I've got my new baby waiting for me anyway" Bella said excitedly._

"_Oh yeah, what did you get? Please don't tell me it's a Charlie Safety Car? Those things don't go over 55 miles an hour!" he groaned._

"_Nope, I picked. I got a Midnight Blue '67 Mustang!"_

"_No way! I have to drive that!"_

"_Of course you do D, you'll be the first, after me!"_

"_Brilliant!" he exclaimed loudly._

"_Well, I got to go, my plane leaves at 10:30, I'll call you when I get off the plane, love you Damon"_

"_Ok honey, love you too, bye" then he hung up._

Bella couldn't wait to get to Mystic Falls.

Bella waved out her window as her dad stopped driving at the "We Hope You Enjoyed Your Stay in Forks, Visit Again" sign. She could feel the freedom from the last year of her life already…she like it.

-TIMESKIP—

Bella exited Virginia Beach airport at 5:30pm, enjoying the heat of the late sun, she walked towards her new car, _oh it's beautiful_ she thought to herself.

Once her luggage was in the trunk, she was on her way to Mystic Falls, to her family. She couldn't wait to see Damon and Stefan, she hadn't seen them for 3 months, since graduation. She had missed her 'brothers' and was excited to spend unlimited time with them.

When she had just crossed the town limits, a car pulled in front of Bella's cutting her off. The car had stopped, effectively blocking the road.

The driven got out and headed for Bella's car, she stepped out, thinking the person wanted to apologize for cutting her off…how wrong she was.

The person who now stood in front of her, was the reason she had fled Fork's, hoping to never see him again.

"Hello, love. Now, mind telling me why you're here and not in Forks?"

"Ed-Edward? How? What are you doing here?" she asked shakily, she was petrified.

"Now, now sweetheart, I came here to get you and bring you home. Why would you leave home and not tell me, hmm? Are you hiding from me?" he demanded with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

_No, no, no. she had to get rid of him…he would hurt her again._

"N-no, of course not Edward"

"You know I don't like being lied to!" he roared, back handing her. She fell against her car, clutching her swollen cheek. She could taste the blood from her busted lip.

_Please, please, anyone help me!_ Bella prayed silently.

"I'm just visiting family Edward. I'm only going to be here about a week. We broke up anyway, so it's none of your business!"

"None of my business. You are my business Isabella" he sneered "and we don't break up until _I _say we break up, do you hear me?" he screamed, punching her in the gut, them kicking her in the ribs.

Bella was crying now, _he's going to kill me _she thought in a panic, trying to decide if she should call out for help, hoping to attract a cop or a vampire.

Edward grabbed her by the hair and said menacingly "You are going to get you little arse in my car, and sit there quietly like a good little girl, unless you want punished, DO. YOU. HEAR. ME" he screamed in her face.

A sob broke from Bella's throat, she nodded silently, hoping someone would rescue her.

Voices drifted closer to the two, making Edward drop her harshly to the ground.

"This is not over you little bitch, do you hear me? When you get back to Fork's next week, you drive directly to _my _house, were you will remain for the foreseeable future. You will not speak to Charlie without my permission, and don't worry, I will be monitoring Daddy Dearest, so I _will_ know if you contact him about this!" with one last sharp kick to her ribs, Edward climbed back into his Volvo and drove off leaving Bella breathless and battered on the ground.

One question kept floating around in her mind _How the FUCK did he find me?_

Bella managed to get back into her car and reach the Boarding House without passing out. Now all she had to do was get from her car _inside_ the house.

She managed to scramble out the car, but halfway up the path, her legs gave out.

She could feel her body succumb to unconsciousness, so she whispered loudly "Damon" it came out with a sob, from the pain radiating through her body.

The door to the Boarding House swung open, with a manic looking Damon standing there.

When he saw his poco cari, lying on the ground, bruised and broken, it had brought tears to his eye.

_Who ever done this to his Bella was going to DIE!_

Damon crawled over to Bella and gently touched her face, it had a large hand-shaped bruise on it, he hissed loudly.

Damon tore his wrist open and gently placed it in Bella's mouth.

"Come on cari, drink up so you can heal." He smoothed her hair as she gulped down his blood.

"Tell me sweetie, who did this to you?" he asked gently, a stray tear rolling down his face.

"Ed-Edward" she managed to say, before she passed out.

The last thing she heard before she fell under the calming darkness was _"that son-of-a-bitch is DEAD"_

**So what do you guys think…good/bad/totally horrible.**

**I always appreciate feedback, just be gentle ;)**

**Do you like crazy human Edward and Gentle Damon…don't be put off Damon is only like that with her.**

**Ooh, there is no love triangle, its Stelena (even though I like Delena better) Damon will get his own girl soon **

**Ginge xx**

i


	3. Hi Daddy!

**I'm back…now time for explanations!**

"_That son-of-a-bitch is DEAD" _Damon roared when Bella told him who hurt him.

Damon carefully picked her up and cradled her to his chest, as he walked into the Boarding House.

Once he lay her gently on the couch, he grabbed a glass of bourbon and settled next to Bella, with her head in his lap.

Caroline spoke up "Is that Bella? Who is Edward?"

"Yeah, this is Bella" Stefan answered quietly "and as for Edward, you can either ask Damon, or wait till Bella wakes up"

"Why, Damon or Bella? Why can't you tell us?" Elena asked snootily, hating the emotions this girl brings out in the brothers.

"Because…she never spoke to me about him, at first she told me she met a boy, but after a few months she shut up, and wouldn't tell me. But, she told Damon everything, and vice versa!"

"I am in the room, I can hear you" Damon called out from the couch "just wait, wait till she wakes up, and let her tell us…she stopped speaking about him just after we left Forks" Damon closed his eyes, half in fear, half in regret. Fear for her life and regret for not noticing.

"Damon! Don't! You couldn't have known the guy would do something like this. We've only saw her twice in the whole time they were dating."

"I. DON'T. CARE. She trusted me to take care of her and protect her, and I didn't. Look at her, look at her Stefan! She could barely breath, couldn't walk. I'm going to kill the bastard when I find him! And _no one_ will stop me!" He growled out.

"Can I help?" came a groggy voice from Damon's lap.

"Cari? Cari! Thank god, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I think. What happened?"

"What do you remember sweetie?"

"Erm…" Bella's thoughts started coming back to her, he face palled and her heartbeat picked up "Oh my god, he found me. He beat me, and said he was going to take me, but people were heading for us so he left. He threatened Charlie, oh god, how did I get inside, and I passed out on the gravel?"

"I heard you, you whispered my name. God Bella, you scared the shit out of me, tell me what happened…and not just tonight, everything about this douche bag from the start!"

"Damon, give her a minute!" Stefan scolded lightly.

"Stef! Oh my god, hi, how are you? Still broody and writing in your diaries?" she jumped up and hugged him tightly, while he swung her around, a bright smile on his face.

"Of course Bells, of course. What about you, still staking rouge vamps in your free time?"

"I try, I try. Still haven't found my intended target!" she scowled deeply. She turned round to look at everyone else. "WOW! You failed to mention that the doppelgangers were exactly the same, I thought you meant a twin kind of way, not an exact copy…its creepy. But I can tell the difference easily, so I won't stake your girlfriend Stefie…care to do the introductions before I tell my tale?"

"Of course cari, but sit you little but down and rest while we do it" Damon demanded from his seat.

"Ok!" Bella said as she skipped to Damon and plopped down on his lap "Missed you D" she whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

"Missed you to honey" he whispered back.

"Ok, well as you know I'm Bella Salvatore, full name Isabella Marie Swan-Salvatore, but I prefer Salvatore…it's more kick ass!" Bella called out.

"Well, I'm Elena Gilbert, Stefan's girlfriend!"

"Caroline Forbes"

"Jeremy Gilbert"

"Tyler Lockwood"

"Alaric Saltzman"

"Jenna Sommer's"

"Bonnie Bennett"

"Matt Donovan"

"So, doppelganger, Vampire, Ghost Whisperer/One of the Five, Werewolf, Vampire Hunter/school teacher, humble human, Bennett Witch and Humble Human…did I get it right?"

"Yeah, you did B, nice to know that you pay attention during our chats!"

"Of course I do sweetie, I just tune out when you talk about poor bambi and thumper!" Bella cried, mock outrage on her face.

"Well, now that introductions are done…spill, tell us what happened with Doucheward!"

"Fine, well, I met Damon and Stefan a few years ago back in Phoenix. A vampire attacked me and my mother, so they saved us. When the compelled us to forget, it only worked on my mom. So, they had to tell me everything. I mean they couldn't kill me, look at this face!" she cried out, as the rest chuckled. "As time passed, we visited each other a lot. They became my big brothers. Last year I moved to Forks to live with my dad, while I completed my last year at school. I met this boy Edward Cullen, he had a big adopted family. We fell in love, but after he met Damon and Stefan he started being more…controlling. He thought I was sleeping with the two of them…can I just have a moment to barf please" Bella shivered in disgust "anyway, after graduation, when these two goons left, Edward dragged me behind my house and tried to demand information about them so he could _"hunt them down and make sure they understand who I belong you"_ safe to say my inner Damon came out, I told him to fuck off, broke up with him blah blah blah. He started stalking me, scared the shit out of me a few times, so I decided to move here. When I entered town limits, he blocked my car and all but demanded I came back. He asked if I was running away from him…I lied. Told him I was visiting family for a week, I got a back hander to the face, a few punches and kicks to my ribs and stomach. He said it wasn't over, and-and that I had to get in the car or he would punish me…I don't know what happened to him, he's acting crazy." Bella cried into Damon's chest. "I'm scared Damon" she whispered brokenly, while clutching Damon's shirt in her fist, trying to get closer to the vampire that would protect her.

"Shh, honey, its ok! We'll protect you. I'll kill him sweetie, don't worry."

"Stef?" Bella said, hesitantly, "Would you mind if Nik came for a while, please?"

"Of course not, but you're going to have to tell them the story behind that one before he comes!"

"Fine, everyone sit down! Good. Now about a year ago, just before I got with Edward, I was walking through the woods behind my house. There was a coffin about 15 minutes into the trail. It had a big "DO NOT OPEN" sign, so me being me, opened it. There was a dude, well vampire, inside desiccating. Apparently he was an original and a witch who didn't like him desiccated him and locked him in a coffin, hoping no one would find him. Anyway, after I got him out the coffin and fed, we shared life stories, felt a connection, and did some digging…turns out I am the last descendant of his birth clan, not by blood though. Quite cool actually, how many people can say they are basically related to the badest Original ever." She laughed "Stefan here, probably wants me to explain the fact that he's a hybrid, born a werewolf turned vampire by magic…the first of his kind, the first vampires as well. 500 years ago he broke the curse set to trap his werewolf side, using the doppelganger…Katerina Petrova, better known as Katherine Pierce, but she ingested vampire blood beforehand, so she never died, she turned. But, that's when he realized he needed the doppelganger alive and _human _after the curse broke, as he needed her blood to awaken the newly turned werewolves. So he's been searching for a new doppelganger for 500 years. Now...don't be alarmed, he will come here for me, but once he settles down, he'll literally try and buy your blood. Like pay for blood bags from you. If you give him one or two every month he'll be nice, if you don't he'll get huffy and start acting up." Bella shrugged, not really caring, just wanting to see the man she considered her father over Charlie. Nik could protect her better, he was faster, stronger and deadlier.

"Ok, well I'm going to call him, be quiet till I'm finished!" she demanded as the phone rang.

"_Hello?" and English accent answered_

"_Hi daddy" Bella whispered._

"_Isa, what's wrong? You only call me daddy when you're scared!" Nik shouted through the phone._

"_Edward hit me, we broke up and I came to Mystic Falls, and he found out somehow and followed me. He attacked me before I got to Damon and Stefan's place. Damon healed me but I'm scared, can you come?" she pleaded down the phone._

"_I'm on my way sweetheart. Tell Stefan I'll call him when I'm almost there, I'll be 5, maybe 6, hour's tops, darling, okay?"_

"_Thanks daddy, see you soon" Bella whispered as she hung up._

She snuggled further into Damon's warm embrace, squeezing Stefan's hand as he sat beside the two.

Damon looked on, concerned, as Bella fell asleep. She's never been this scared in her entire life, what the fuck had this boy done to her?

"Damon? What has he done to her? I've _never_ seen her like this, ever. Not even when the Five came after her?"

"I know Stef, we need to find this boy and compel the truth out of him!"

"Wait till Nik gets here, hopefully he brings Elijah. Actually any of his siblings except Kol. I don't like the way they look at each other!" Stefan grumbled.

"I think more explanations are needed guys! What the hell is an original?" Ric questioned for everyone.

_It's going to be a long night_ Stefan thought as he settled down for another pressing tale.

**Hey dudes**

**Hope you are liking what's been written so far.**

**Who wouldn't love Kol…the cheeky killer he is lol.**

**I just love Nate Buzolic 3 ahhh…it's true love. Lol.**

**TTFN**

**Ginge xx**


	4. Odd Shoes?

**Hi my lovely's…Originals are coming :D**

**Did you see The Originals, I cried…a lot.**

**I was hoping for a different "last words" between the two, but beggars can't be choosers. (The reason I am being so cryptic is in case some of you haven't seen it yet :D)**

"What the hell is an original?" Ric questioned for everyone.

"Gather round for _another_ story!" Damon sighed exaggeratedly.

Stefan began the tale of The Originals.

"Back in the early tenth century, there was a family…the Mikaelson's. The father was a well-respected man throughout the village, and the mother was the most powerful witch of her time. They had six children, Finnick, better known as Finn, Elijah, he's the patriarch of the siblings, Niklaus, also known as Nik or Klaus, Nikolay, never call him that he goes by Kol, Rebekah, the only girl, and Henrik, the youngest by several years.

One night, Henrik snuck out to watch the men of the neighboring village transform into wolves, werewolves. When Niklaus woke up in the morning he realized that Henrik was missing, he woke the family and they went searching for him. They found him in the forest, dead. The wolves had killed him. Mikael, the father, demanded Esther, the mother, cast a spell upon the rest of the children to make them stronger and better than the wolves.

When the spell was done, using Tatia Petrova's blood, the siblings went to feed. That's when Klaus realized that he was not Mikael's son. Esther had an affair with a wolf, baring Niklaus, never telling anyone.

Mikael demanded that his werewolf side be bound so no one would know of her affair.

Klaus took this as his being blamed for the affair, he felt betrayed. His siblings stood by his side as Mikael tried to kill him, they helped him. Mikael was killed.

No one was upset or sad, Mikael beat his children, and he never loved them.

Esther found Klaus a loophole, a doppelganger. He was told every 500 years, an exact replica of Tatia would be born, because she had a son out of wedlock, magic wouldn't have to intercept much. The doppelganger, would carry the exact blood used to seal the curse, if he broke the curse his werewolf side would be freed. Though, the spirits with-held information from Esther, they told her every part of the ritual, how Klaus would have to use a Bennett witch to perform the spell as there was no descendants of Esther left who carried magic, he would have to sacrifice a werewolf, a vampire and a doppelganger. He was told until he completed the ritual the doppelgangers would be the same as Tatia…manipulative, bitchy and they would always have a child out of wedlock due to these traits. The spirits did not inform Esther that the doppelganger would need to remain human as their blood is what is need to ensure any turned hybrids would survive. If they do not complete the transition with doppelganger blood, they would die.

Katherine, or Katerina Petrova, was the same as Tatia, when she awoke as a vampire she ran from Klaus, in fear of him killing her. Klaus and his siblings never liked Katherine so they never bothered correcting her. They didn't want to kill her, she was going to die in the ritual anyway. So for 500 years she's been running for nothing.

Klaus and his siblings are coming in a few hours, they're like family to Bella, a better family than the one she was born with. She is a descendant of Klaus, threw his werewolf clan. He traced it back to a girl, Isabelle Swanson, who married one of Klaus's clan brother's. They are not related by blood, it was 5 families from the same village with the same curse, who band together and made the Infinite Clan, named because of Klaus and his immortality, he thought they died out 600 years ago, but Isabelle had went missing, no one knew what happened to her until Klaus found Bella.

Now, how I know Klaus…in the 20's me and Damon had a 10 year sabbatical as siblings after a stupid fight. I wound up in Chicago, in a Bar called Gloria's. I met Klaus and Rebekah, we became friends. I dated Rebekah for a few months, nothing serious. We all parted as friends in 1927. We kept in touch over the years and when he found out I knew Bella, he contacted Damon and I to swap stories on how we knew her. She always calls him when she's scared, she knows we can protect her, but Klaus is truly immortal, so she feel's safer with him nearby. Rebekah will freak out when she finds out someone hurt her Belle. She always wanted an extended family, a sister or niece she could spoil and get along with, considering the girl survived a thousand years with five brothers, she deserves this as much as Bella does!" Stefan finished his story, much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted when she first got here." Elena whispered to Stefan and Damon "After everything that happened with the Hunters and Dr. Wes, I didn't know if we could trust her. I knew you both trusted her, I could see it, but I didn't know she was so connected to you. I thought she might be a fake. I'm so sorry. I'll apologies when she wakes up, I promise!"

"It's fine 'Lena!" Demon said seriously "If the tables were turned, we would have acted the same. You were just trying to protect us all, I get it."

"Yeah, sweetheart, its ok, just explain it to Bella. She'll understand!" Stefan said, while he got up to hug his girlfriend.

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard!" Caroline exclaimed. "I believe you, but man that is _seriously_ the craziest story I have _ever _heard!"

"Yeah, let's just hope they don't bring Kol!" Damon grumbled under his breath, as he stroked Bella's hair.

"What's wrong with this Kol?" Elena asked, amused "That's the second time you both have mentioned him, and not wanting him here, are him and Bella together?"

"It's not funny 'Lena!" Damon demanded, tersely "The two of them always seem trapped in their own little bubble. It's like you and Stefan, always gravitating towards one another, the look in your eye that makes people want to barf, when you think no one's watching. She's my little sister, no way is Kol getting his manwhore claws into her!"

"As much as I feel the same, Klaus told me Kol hasn't been "_manwhoring" _as he put it, since he met Bella. He's considering having Kol meet a physiologist to make sure he's not broke, or finding a witch to summon Esther to ask if it's something…more." Stefan said evenly.

"What do you mean more?" Damon demanded quietly.

"I don't know, he said he'd let me know when he finds out" Stefan shrugged.

Bonnie piped up for the first time all night, "Well, Stefan and Elena are mates. Like proper soul mates, two halves of the one soul. Maybe it's the same for Bella and Kol!"

"No!" Damon shouted, pleadingly "Please tell me she's not his mate. I would rather insert a vervain soaked stake into my eye that see those two mated!"

"Well, there is one way to find out!" Bonnie said, smirking at Damon's discomfort.

"Yes?" Damon said, slightly worried by Bonnie's smirk.

"I could conjure Esther, and ask. We would all be able to see her, so you'd know if I was lying or not." Bonnie said straight to the point.

"Well, do it then witchy!"

Bonnie huffed "Fine, wait till I get candles, but don't wake Bella, mates can't be told beforehand that they _are _mates, it could be disastrous and cause both of them deep pain. They can only find out after, when they have accepted that they love each other!" Bonnie said pointing her finger at Damon, daring him to tell either of them. "You don't want to ruin this Damon, if they are mates. It could damage Bella if she receives the pain of an unaccepted mating."

He nodded, knowing she was serious.

Bonnie arrived back with the candles, and placed them strategically around everyone, including Bella, as she was in the room.

Bonnie started chanting in Latin, the smoke from the candles started to swirl in the middle of the group, creating a figure. A woman appeared in the smoke, wearing old world clothing.

"Hello, dear child. I am Esther, I believe I was summoned?"

"Hello Esther, I am Bonnie Bennett, the last descendant of Ayanna." Bonnie declared herself to the spirit witch.

"Ah, yes. Ayanna speaks highly of you. She watches you from the other side, along with your Grandmother. They are both _so_ proud of how well you balance your magic whilst being involved with vampires. The spirits are not angry at you, as you fear. You are knowledgeable. You are able to look past the black and white of this world, and see it in all its color. Your friends, of any nature be it Vampire, Werewolf, Hybrid or Human are friends of ours. You have done proud to our line Miss Bennett." Esther told Bonnie, who was crying, happy that her ancestors don't hate her.

"Thank you, Esther. You do not know how much this means to me!" Bonnie said profusely.

"Why have I been summoned child? I expected Niklaus or one of my other children to summon me?" Esther questioned, nicely.

"Ah yes. You see, Isabella over there." Bonnie said whilst pointing at Bella "Is descended from Niklaus's werewolf clan. She is not related to your family by blood, just by bonds. Niklaus and Stefan seem to think Bella and Kol are mates. We do not wish to inform them if they are, but Niklaus, Damon and Stefan are quite protective of Bella, she is your son's daughter, and they do not wish to see her hurt as she has been before." Bonnie explained to the spirit.

Esther moved towards Bella and stroked her hair. "I have watched young Isabella for some time, since she met Niklaus. I always knew she was destined to be part of my family through Kol. Yes, they are mates and they will learn this soon. When they discover their love for one another, they will know. Bella has had a hard life, but when my Niklaus sorts this young boy who hurt her, her life shall be easy. No more heart ache, no more troubles. Her father, Charlie, although he is a good man, he will give her up easily, if she chooses to stay here with you all. She will need you all as her friends and family for when this happens, even though she has Niklaus and Kol, and all of you, it will still hurt her deeply." Esther said solemnly, sad that her young son's little mate has to go through such hurt.

"Thank you Esther, I will summon you when they find out they are mates."

"One more thing dear. When my children come, can you summon me again please? I never got to say a final goodbye when I met my end. And it seems as though only a Bennett witch can contact me. Maybe to stop dark witches trying to control me, we will never know." Esther shrugged.

"Of course Esther. They should be here in two hours. As it is late, I ask if I can summon you in the morning."

"Of course dear child, thank you for giving me this!" Esther said emotionally as she faded away.

"Wow…just _wow_!" Caroline said shocked. "Why couldn't Emily's summoning have gone like that?"

"Because Emily wanted to take over my body, Esther just wanted to talk!" Bonnie said as if it was the simplest thing ever.

**Klaus's journey to Bella**

Klaus hung up the phone. His siblings staring expectantly, waiting for information as to why Bella called.

"Isa called…she called me Daddy!" he whispered, knowing they would catch on.

"What happened to her?! She only calls you that when she's scared! Where is she? Is she alone?" Kol rambled, scared that Belle was hurt.

"Oh my god, is she ok, what happened, Nik?" Bekah asked, slightly more calm than Kol, not by much though.

Elijah just stared expectantly.

"Kol, calm down!" Klaus ordered "She called from the Salvatore's. She said she an ex-boyfriend followed her to Mystic Falls when she tried to escape him. He beat her half to death before fleeing, as townsfolk were heading their way. She managed to get to the Boarding House before she collapsed. She told Damon and Stefan what happened, then called and asked if I could come…she's scared. Isa's never scared, she's faced the Five head on, and wasn't scared. A human scares her! I need to get to Mystic Falls, I told her I would be there soon." Klaus rambled as he mentally mapped the quickest way to Mystic Falls from Chicago **(A/N I am not from America, I don't know how long it take to get anywhere…this is a random guess)** he told her he would be there in 6 hour's, he would make sure he was there in 5.

"We are all coming Niklaus!" Elijah stated "She may be your daughter, but she is our family…and do you think for one minute Kol would not come with you if he _knew_ something was wrong with Isabella!" he said after Kol fled to pack a bag. "It is clear to anyone with half a brain that those 2 are mates, weather you accept it or not, he is going to be just as protective…if not more, than you, of the girl! Now I assume you have mapped the quickest way to our home town?" at Klaus's nod Elijah continued "Ok, everyone who wishes to come, go and pack, I expect us to be there for some time. We can use my property which I have in the middle of the town. Finn, are you coming?" Elijah asked the oldest of the siblings, "Of course I'll come, I haven't seen little Belle in a long time!" he exclaimed "I am hoping to hit the young man who has hurt her…" he trailed off, thinking of torture techniques.

"How about I beat him half to death, see if he likes it when a woman hits him!" Rebekah exclaimed from her room, as she shovels half her wardrobe into suitcases.

Kol flew down the stairs, staring at his brothers expectantly "well, are we leaving or what?" he said anxiously, he needed the proof that she was healed, he needed her in his arms to make sure she was ok.

"Well, firstly brother, I am sure to actually leave the house, shoes would be the first step in that process" Klaus said with a little chuckle.

Kol looked down at his feet, and sure enough, he had no shoes on.

"Shit!" he exclaimed "Bekah move your arse, we can buy you more clothes when we get there. Hurry up or we are leaving you to make your own way!" Kol shouted as he shoved on the first pair of shoes he found, a pair of Chuck Taylor Converse…one blue, one red. No one bothered to point this out to him, he was too agitated to listen to reason. Elijah knew he would calm down once he saw Isa was safe. He was anxious himself to have tangible proof that she was ok, as well.

Klaus realized he would have to find a witch to summon mother, to allow him to ask if Kol and Bella were mates. He was now seeing what Elijah spoke of.

-TIMESKIP—

Klaus and his family arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, 4 and a half hours after Bella first called him.

Kol flew from the car whilst it was still moving in the drive, to Bella who was standing at the open door, with the Salvatore Brothers behind her.

He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight, only to settle her back down and run his eyes over her to make sure she was ok. He ran his hands through her hair to make sure her head was ok.

He relaxed when he realized she was ok now. He grabbed her into a hug again and said into her hair "are you trying to give me a heart attack Belle, because you almost succeeded." He sighed.

"Sorry!" she whispered into his chest, enjoying the safeness and comfort she felt, when she was in his arms.

A voice floated from behind Kol, "Just ignore them, they are always like that when they are together, quite sickening if you ask me!" the voice said with a chuckle.

"Uncle Finn!" Bella shouted as she ran for the tall Original.

"Hi sweetheart. You gave us quite the scare!"

"I'm sorry, I just-" Finn cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, we're here now, we can protect you along with the Salvatore's."

Bella was promptly ripped from Finn's arm, into Rebekah's.

"HI auntie Bex" Bella whispered quietly.

"Hi sweetie…don't even think of apologizing, you did the right thing calling Nik. He would have hit the roof if you hadn't!" Bella giggle quietly and that, knowing it was true.

"Hello, Isabella" said a strong voice from behind Rebekah.

"Good Day Mr. Mikaelson, still have a stick up ones ass I see!" Bella said in a horrible English accent.

"Hey I do not have a stick up my arse, thank you very much!" the man said, crossing his arms over his chest, in mock hurt.

"Of course you don't uncle 'Lijah, but would it kill you to wear a nice pair of jeans once in a while!" she said through a giggle, whilst hugging her uncle.

"Of course it would kill him, sweetheart. Elijah would rather drink bunny blood than be seen without his suit!" another English accent said from the side.

"Daddy!" Bella cried loudly, running into the man's arms.

"Its ok sweetie, we are here now!" the man that must be Klaus said.

"How about we go inside and introduce ourselves to your friends?" Finn said.

"Of course!" Bella said, walking forward to grab Kol's hand, she stopped when she reached him.

"Kol?" Bella said questionably, trying not to laugh "Why do you have 2 odd shoes on?" she said finally letting a giggle escape.

"Oh!" Kol said looking at his feet "I didn't even notice." He said stupefied at how he didn't notice that.

"He almost left with _no _shoes on, but when we pointed this out, he shoved on the first shoes he saw, not realizing that one was blue and one was red. He was anxious to make sure you were ok, so we never corrected him." Finn said with a shrug, making everyone laugh.

"Aww, that sweet Kol" Bella said, hugging him close to herself. "Ok! Introduction time!"

When everyone was seated, except Caroline, who left to inform her mom of the new vampires in town and to get Hayley, Tyler's werewolf girlfriend, the introductions started.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson, this is my family. Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah. I am sure either Stefan or Damon has told you about use?" Elijah questioned. At Stefan's nod, he continued "Good, I always hate telling that story!"

The Mystic Falls gang, started their introductions.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert, Stefan's ma- girlfriend." Elena corrected herself, before she said mate.

Klaus tilted his head to the side and said "You know, if it wasn't for the humanity I see in your eyes or the scent from you, I would swear you were Tatia or Katerina."

"Ah, yes. The doppelgangers! We actually wanted to talk to you about that once everyone is introduced and caught up." Elena said, hesitantly.

"Okay?" Klaus answered hesitantly, making it sound more questioned.

"Well, I'm Jeremy Gilbert…one of the Five." He mumbled at the end.

"Wait? You are one of the Five, and are related to a doppelganger?" Elijah questioned.

When Jeremy nodded, Elijah and his family laughed.

"Ah, those Deveroux witch spirits think they are smart, don't they?" Rebekah question at no one in particular.

"Why is that?" Jeremy asked the blonde woman.

"Well, when mother turned us, a dark witch wanted us gone, so the created the Five, hoping they would kill us. They are humans with some supernatural abilities, like strength and such, as you know. Also when if they don't know any vampires personally, they grow to hate any and all vampires. But as you are involved with several vampires I am assuming you hate for vampires in _not_ directed at these ones?" she questioned the boy.

"No, well, at first I really wanted to stake Damon for being a dick, but I got over it." He shrugged.

"Yes well, as Elena is a doppelganger, they Deveroux witches assumed Klaus would try and come after her, not nicely, so they made sure a hunter would be nearby for when we got to town. They assume we just go in everywhere guns blazing. They think we have no humanity, only animalistic urge. Well we proved the bitches wrong!" Bekah exclaimed.

"Erm, ok" Jeremy said quietly.

"Well, I'm Alaric Saltzman…please don't ask about the name, it's foreign. I'm a history teacher at MFH, and a trained vampire hunter…kinda failed at my profession." He laughed quietly.

"I'm Jenna Sommer's, Elena and Jeremy's aunt and guardian. What's with those two?" she whispered at the end, pointing to Kol and Bella who were sitting on the couch, whispering to themselves and holding hands. The look they were sharing was almost intimate.

"Yeah, they are always like that, you get used to it after a while, even if Nik and Damon don't like it" Rebekah laughed.

"Aww they are so cute together, are they a couple or is that just a thing?" Jenna pressed.

"No, they are not together. It just comes naturally to them."

"Ok, well I'm Tyler Lockwood, I'm a werewolf. My Girlfriend Hayley's a werewolf too! And our friend Caroline went to tell her mom about your arrival. Caroline's a vampire." He finished.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett." At her name, Klaus snapped his head up.

"Bennett? From Ayanna?" he questioned.

"Yes, I have been asked by your mother to summon her when you came. I said I would do it in the morning but we can do it now if you want?" she asked, at the Original's, minus Kol who hadn't heard a word, nods, she asked everyone to gather round.

"Oi, Kol, do you want to speak to mother or not?" Rebekah shouted at her older brother.

"Huh? What? Mother? Of course, why didn't anyone tell me!" he asked.

"Well, we've all been speaking for the best part of 30 minutes, while you blanked us." Rebekah giggled "Come on brother, Bonnie might actually be able to summon her!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Who's Bonnie?" Kol asked as everyone laughed.

"Oh brother, today has not been your day, has it?" Finn chuckled.

Kol huffed, annoyed at everyone making fun of him. Except Bella, who stood by his side gripping his hand tightly. She knew how much it would mean to them if they could speak to their mother again, after they didn't get to say goodbye when she died. No witch had been able to make contact, apparently Bonnie can.

Before Bonnie could start the spell the door opened ad two sets of footsteps could be heard heading towards the main room.

"Hey, who's car is that out the—" Caroline stopped mid sentence when her eyes met Klaus's.

"Caroline why did you stop speaking?" Hayley mentioned before she noticed the look on both Caroline and Klaus's face!

"Oh my god!" she whispered quietly. "Tyler look!" she exclaimed pointing to Caroline then Klaus's face.

"No freaking way!" he said, astounded.

"would you two like to share your cryptic conversation with the rest of us?" Damon said snarkily.

"Damon, look at them!" Bella said from beside Kol "Klaus was born a werewolf. When a werewolf meet's his mate it's a bit more obvious and a lot more sudden than vampire soulmates. When a werewolf looks into the eyes of his or her mate, it's like the world stops spinning and the only thing keeping them centered and alive is their mate. Look at their faces…they are mates!" Bella exclaimed happily. Knowing Nik gave up on the idea of him having a mate hundreds of years ago. She was so happy for her father, knowing that he found his one true love, the only woman he would ever fully love. She hoped she would find love like that…hopefully with Kol, not that she would tell anyone that!

**S'up people!**

**I do not like Edward…he's a prude. Lol**

**This is the last pre-written chapter sadness!**

**Will have chapter 5 up in a few days hopefully, I need to see how I'll take Bella's revenge on Edward…but be expecting a visit from the whole Cullen family…no inter-family dating, except Rose and Emmett!**

**Ginge xx**


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr 


	6. Family Doesn't Always Come From Blood

**Hey, I'm back!**

**I just read all your lovely reviews, thank you guys so much!**

**Ok, so I've been thinking about what direction to take this in and I think I sussed it…there will be roughly 5 or 6 more chapters, and depending on where things go, maybe a sequel! :D**

**Onwards we go…**

Niklaus never thought he would find his mate, he believed he was cursed to roam the earth alone for eternity. But, as he looked into the eyes of this young blonde baby vampire all he could think was _mine!_

Caroline couldn't understand what was happening, she had walked in and locked eyes with a gorgeous blue eyed man, and her world seemed to stand still. Her inner vampire, her natural instinct was screaming _mine! My mate! _But the sad girl inside her, the girl who everyone left behind, couldn't comprehend it. She wanted to believe it, but she had built walls around her heart after Tyler found Hayley. She had loved Tyler, then he had found his mate and she broke. She knows deep down that she doesn't love him anymore and that she is happy for him and Hayley, but the little girl inside her wants her mother.

Elena watched her best friend, she could see the battle raging within her, and her heart broke for her bubbly blonde friend.

"Stefan?" she whispered quietly, so only he could hear "Caroline's about 5 seconds away from a breakdown, she's not accepting it because of Tyler, you need to tell Klaus to take her away from everyone before she completely loses it…look at her!" she said urgently.

Stefan whipped his head violently to _his _best friend, and he could see it, the battle of acceptance and denial. He jumped into action, quicker than anyone could comprehend. He flew to Klaus and whispered in his ear.

"She's not going to accept it if you keep her here with everyone. She's had her heart broken twice, she's somewhere in-between acceptance and denial. Take her to Elena's house, she already invited you in. Go! Before she breaks down!" He whispered urgently.

Klaus whooshed forward and grabbed the blonde beauty around her waist and vamp sped to the Gilbert house.

Everyone looked at the open door in shock. Bella understood what was happening, she knew the look Caroline had in her eyes…she wasn't full accepting it, and it was hurting both her and Klaus.

"Where the hell did they go?" Rebekah asked.

"To my house" Elena said quietly "I could see that Caroline was fighting herself, she built protections around her heart and just one look at Klaus was breaking them. But she wasn't going to accept it, I could _see _it. She was broken hearted when Tyler found Hayley, she understood but it still broke her a bit. She got over it, she's happy for them, but she never tried to have another relationship. She's scared. I told Stefan to tell Klaus to take her to mine, so they could talk in private. She won't accept it if we're here!" Elena said, with tears in her eyes. Her heart as breaking for her best friend and the only one that could fix it was Klaus. _I hope they fix it!_ She thought.

Klaus sped from the Salvatore's home, with his blonde vampire in his arms. He hoped she would accept him. Even if it was only as a friend, if she denied their bond the pain they would both feel would be agonising.

He arrived at the Gilbert Home and promptly deposited Caroline onto Elena's bed, he could tell she was still freaking out, so he went to the kitchen in search of alcohol. _Aha, bourbon! _He thought when he saw the old bottle sitting in a cupboard. He grab two glasses and sped back up to his mate.

He handed her a glass and poured some of the alcohol in it, and waited for her to speak. After ten minutes, he opened his mouth to ask her if she was ok, when she spoke.

"I'm Caroline Forbes" she whispered quietly.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" he replied, "but I don't like that name, so either Klaus or Nik, if you like."

"Ok, Nik. I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I-I couldn't understand what was happening, well actually my vampire instincts could, but _I _couldn't. I mean, I've saw it happen – werewolves finding their mates but…" Caroline rambled on, Klaus could tell she was nervous, so he cut her off.

"Sweetheart, it's ok, I get it, I really do. Why don't we just start from the beginning, I'll tell you about myself, then you tell me about you. Okay?" he asked, at her nod, he started _his _story, not the family one.

"When I was a child, my father, Mikael, hated me. He was always quick to blame me for everything, and he beat me almost every day. As I got older, I fell in love with a girl from our village, Tatia Petrova. We kept our relationship a secret, she told me it was in fear of what Mikael would do, but it was a lie. She was also seeing my brother, Elijah. When I found out, I was heartbroken and angry, I wanted to kill my brother. I thought he had betrayed me. Turns out, she had played both of us. She told him the same story she told me. You see, she had a child out of wedlock, and all the parents tried to keep their children away from her. When me and 'Lijah found out the truth, we abandoned her, she liked to have several men after her, hoping for fights to break out over her.

A few seasons later, on a full moon, we were sleeping in the caves, hiding from the werewolves, when our little brother Henrik snuck out whilst we were asleep. When Rebekah woke up in the morning and noticed him missing we searched for him. By noon we had found his body, the werewolves had ripped through his chest and killed him. Mikael demanded that our mother, Esther come up with a spell to make us faster, stronger and deadlier than any werewolf, she refused him but he hit her until she agreed. When she changed us, it was a potion laced in our wine with dinner. The blood was from Tatia Petrova. When we woke up thirsting for blood, Mikael took us to the jail house, and let us feed on the criminals, but as the full moons powers still lingered, it trigger my true fathers curse running through my veins, I started to shift into a werewolf. Mikael was horrified, he tried to kill me and mother, in hopes of covering up her infidelity. When he couldn't, he forced her to bind my werewolf side to the moonstone. She had to kill Tatia Petrova in order to do so, you see her energy is what truly bound the curse. I was angry at everyone, I thought my mother hated me for outing her to Mikael, but she didn't. She pulled me into her magic hut, and told me, that the spirits informed her, if I did not bind the curse, Mikael would kill all of us, and the werewolves as well, but they told her how I could break the curse.

When Mikael tried, again, to kill me, my siblings stood with me and mother, and we killed _him_ instead. We didn't want to, no matter how much that man hurt us, in our hearts he was our father, but when he threatened Rebekah, something snapped inside me and I tore his heart out. I couldn't bare it, if he had laid a hand on her. She never knew how many beatings I took for her, because I was afraid Mikael would kill her. After we formed a somewhat tentative relationship with the werewolves, we moved on to bigger lands. We explored the new world, soaking up the evolution of life. We split up overtime, travelling alone or with another for extended periods of time. But every decade, we'd meet in, what you now call New Orleans, and stay together for a few years.

A year ago, I pissed off a powerful witch, she wanted to be a hybrid, a witch and a vampire. But that is beyond that laws of nature, and I told her she would die if she tried to turn. She desiccated me and chained me up, and left me in a coffin in a little town called Forks, she thought the woods behind a little house would be safe as no one really went into the woods. But, a young woman, barley 18, decided to go a walk in the woods. She came across my coffin and opened it. She helped me, she freed me and helped me get blood. When I felt a connection from her, we did some digging. Apparently she is the _last_ descendant of _my _werewolf clan. Not related by blood, just by species relations, I suppose. I was the alpha of the pack. There were 5 families in the pack, one of them married a young woman, Isabelle Swanson. She disappeared one night and never returned. My siblings and I searched for her, we knew she was pregnant. But we couldn't find her. We think Ayanna, mothers witch friend took her, as the child she bore was from _the _strongest pack ever in existence. We kept digging into Bella's background, when her mother and father found out Bella carried the gene, they took her to a friend of mine in New Orleans, and asked him to bind her nature as well. Since I hadn't seen the man again, until after I met Bella, I never found out about her. We had a strong relationship, she feels like a daughter to me…how things should be. Her mother and father lack the natural gifts of being parents, so Belle grew up too fast, she always had to take care of herself, it changed though. When she met the Salvatore's and us. Everyone in my family, except Kol treat her like she _is _my daughter and Damon and Stefan love her like a sister. If it weren't for my family and Belle…and now you, I don't know what would have happened to me. They saved me without even trying." He whispered at the end. "I will understand if you don't want to accept me as your mate, because of what you've been through, but I will always be here, weather you want me to or not. Now that I have found you I can't let you go, it would kill me to try. But I also don't want a jump start relationship, _we_ both need to get to know one another then decide if it is right for us…we need to fall in love the right way!" he said with such conviction it brought tears to her eyes.

Caroline shuffled closer to Nik, taking one of his hands in hers, revelling in the feel of _home _such a simple act created.

"When I was seven, my parents got a divorce. My mother worked too much and my dad…turned out to be gay." She laughed quietly. "I didn't understand what was happening. I came home from Elena's one day to find my dad packing all his things into a car and leaving with a weird guy called Steve. I never saw him again, he sends a card and a present every Christmas and birthday, but that's it. When Katherine first came to town, I was in hospital after a car accident, Damon had to feed me his blood to heal me, and Katherine smothered me with a pillow, forcing me into transition. No one was with me, I didn't know what happened, and all I knew was that the blood bag hanging next to me smelt amazing. It wasn't until I was released and attacked someone that Stefan found me, and explained everything. Katherine changed me in revenge against someone, all she said to me was _when the time comes tell him…paybacks a bitch_, I don't know who she was talking about. Then my dad found out I was a vampire, he tried to 'fix me' by exposing me to blood, if my fangs came out he burnt me with sunlight. Stefan and Damon saved me from him. Then when this Doctor Wes and the hunters showed up, all hell broke loose. I was kidnapped and tortured 3 times. The last time was by the Doctor himself, he had this creepy lab where he experimented on vampires. He got me and Damon with concentrated vervain, and tore us inside out for 3 days straight before everyone else found us. About 6 months ago, I was dating Tyler, when I met a werewolf named Hayley the day after the full moon, she was alone and needed help, so I helped her. She was scared of other werewolves, her clan attacked her because she refused a forced marriage to unite two clans. They beat her half to death minutes before the moon was full, she almost never made it. Then after a few weeks she felt up to meeting Tyler, she said if I trusted him then she could. But when they met, I knew straight away what happened. I was upset, not heartbroken, but it still took a lot out of me. I already went through all that with Matt, and couldn't face someone not wanting me over something or someone else, so I shut down. I never flipped the switch, but I never attempted anymore relationships, I didn't want to go through that again. I _know _your my mate Nik, believe me I do, but we need to take this slow. I can't bare being away from you, but I need to fall in love with you first, before we attempt any kind of relationship. So yes Niklaus, I accept our bond, but I wish to take it slowly." Caroline said, looking straight in Nik's eyes.

Nik was glad she accepted the bond, no matter how long it took for them to fall in love, he would never leave her. Now he understood what Kol was going through, even if his little brother didn't even know it himself.

"Oh sweetheart. Don't worry, we can do this any way you want!" he said as he pulled her in for a hug, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Is this ok, darling?" he asked, unsure of himself.

"Of course, I like it when I can touch you, I fell _peaceful_ when I have physical contact with you. We can just go with it, let nature take its course, do it naturally. Is that okay Nik?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing into his side.

"Not a problem at all sweetheart. Do you want to go back to your friends, or I can take you home if you'd like?"

"No, let's go back, I want to meet you family, properly this time!"

"Ok, sweetheart, let's go."

Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, everyone was waiting for Klaus and Caroline to return before contacting Esther. Everyone was getting to know the others better, except Kol and Bella, who had passed out on the couch.

"Does anyone have a camera?" Jenna whispered quietly.

"No…Why?" Damon asked, sounding confused.

"Because those two look so cute, I wanna take a picture!" Jenna said, as she pointed to Bella and Kol. Kol had his arms wrapped around Bella's waist, and his cheek on her head. As Bella, laid on his chest with her hands fisted around his shirt.

"What the fuck!" Damon exclaimed loudly "I think I'm going to cry, my little Belle all snuggled up with the man whore. Here, take your picture Jenna, I'm off for a drink!" Damon stormed out the door.

"Just ignore him" Stefan said with a shake of the head "He doesn't like it when a boy comes within 5 feet of her, never mind…that, whatever it is!" Stefan wasn't too happy with them either, but he figured, he could give Kol a chance to prove that he had changed, before he started banning cuddles.

"Aww, they're cute together!" Elena said, awed at the two people sleeping on the couch.

"Please Elena, don't encourage them…actually don't encourage Jenna. Please!" he begged, not wanting his little sister to rush into a relationship with an Original.

"Shush you, its sweet!"

"Humph" Stefan huffed as he eyed Bella and Kol.

A little while later, Klaus and Caroline returned, hand in hand. Caroline could see Jenna about to open her mouth when she stopped her.

"Let's contact Esther first, then you can ask your questions Jenna" she said, laughing at Jenna's pout.

"Fine!"

"Would anyone like to explain why my daughter is wrapped around my brother?" Klaus asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Yeah, you might want to rephrase the question Klaus…it sounds rather creepy when you word it like that!" Rebekah laughed.

"Fine…why are Bella and Kol sleeping like that?" he asked, again.

"Well, we were waiting on you two, and they were talking. Ten minutes later I turned round and they were like that…it's cute!" Jenna answered, still excited about the new couples.

"Calm down Jenna" Caroline laughed. "Should we wake them, so we can call Esther?"

"Yeah, better wake them up before Damon gets back!" Elena laughed, as she retold how Damon reacted to the sleeping couple.

Everyone but Klaus, laughed at that. He didn't like it, not that he would stop it, but he wanted proof that Kol wouldn't get tired of her after a while.

He walked over to the couch and started tugging at Kol's hair. "Nik, go away!" Kol mumbled sleepily.

"It wasn't me!" Klaus said, fake outrage in his voice.

"You're the only one who tugs my hair Nik, leave me alone I'm sleeping." He whined, as he snuggled closer into Bella's hair.

"No, you need to get up, we're going to speak to mother!" he said, exasperated by his brother's childishness.

"No, shh, don't wake Bella up, she's tired!" Kol yawned as he sat up. He looked around, "Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked confused.

"Oh brother, you really aren't having a good day, are you?" Elijah asked, trying not to laugh at Kol's face.

"What are you talking about 'Lijah?" Kol said, annoyed that everyone was still staring at him.

"Never mind, Bonnie's about to summon Mother, come!"

"Wait and I'll wake Belle up" Kol said. He started rubbing her arm "Come on Belle, wake up!"

"No" she mumbled, rolling over into Kol's side, snuggling into his stomach.

"Come on! Bonnie's going to summon Esther, come!"

"No!"

"Oh my god, Damon. Put Bella's diary down!" Stefan shouted, mock outrage in his voice.

"What! Were!" Bella said as she got up, looking to stake Damon, when everyone started laughing.

"Humph, you can cook for yourself them Stefie…I'm making lasagne later!" she said, as Stefan pouted, he loved her cooking.

"Ok, everyone. I'm ready!" Bonnie called.

Everyone sat in a circle, while Bonnie walked around chanting the spell in Latin. Klaus sat with his hand wrapped around Caroline's waist, and Kol sat with Bella sinking into his side, still tired from her nap.

The smoke from the candles started to come together in the middle of the group, forming a figure. After several minutes Esther appeared in the smoke. The Mikaelson siblings were in shock, it actually worked. Rebekah started to cry, "Mother" she whispered feverently.

"Hello, my children" Esther said gently, glad that she could communicate with her children. "I've missed you dearly!"

"We've missed you to mother, are you well on The Other Side, are the spirits treating you fairly?" Elijah questioned. The siblings had been worried about her being left alone.

"Yes, son. They treat me well, I have been reunited with my siblings and my mother and…Thomason." She whispered the last name quietly.

"Thomason, as in…my-my father!" Klaus asked, tears forming in his eyes. Caroline took his hand and squeezed it gently, showing him comfort.

"Yes darling, I know you never had much time with him, but he's been with you and the other's since he passed away. He's watched you and your siblings for a 985 years. He loves you dearly son, do not doubt that, just like he loves your siblings…like they were his own." She said, tears falling down her face.

"We are proud of you all, we have watched for many years, you fighting your demons and always staying united, even when apart. Rebekah, don't give up sweetie…you know what I'm speaking of, I hear you talking to me at night, you'll find what you're looking for soon. Finnick, Sage is coming for you, her last descendant has passed, she tried to save her but failed, she needs you son. Elijah, I am so proud of you, I've watched as you acted as a father for your siblings, always protecting them and helping them. I've listened to you too, at night when you look for guidance and the answer is no, I do not think that darling. All you have to do is ask them, they will tell you themselves.

Kol, my little boy, I'm so glad that you had the strength to beat the curse, sweetheart. I knew you could do it, and look at you now…you are a better man than I could have ever hoped for. Don't give up, just because you are forever frozen at 18, does not mean that you can't move forward with your life. And, you're not stupid for speaking to me when you need to, just because I can't reply does not mean I do not listen. I enjoy the time you all take to speak to me…I just wish I could reply." Esther turned to Caroline. "Hello, sweetie. It's nice to meet you. I've watched you for some time. I always knew that you were Niko's mate, I tried to stop Katerina from getting to you, but I was too late and I am sorry for that. I also know the meaning behind her message…would you like to know?" she questioned, at Caroline's nod, she continued "after Katerina was changed, she went back to Bulgaria, her home land, looking for her family in the hopes to be reunited with her mother and her child. But they had been slaughtered, she arrived a day too late. She blamed Niklaus, she thought he took retribution for her saving herself during the ritual. It was not Niko who killed her family, it was Trevor, the boy who fell in love with her in 1492. She told him if he fed her his blood, that they would run away together, but she fled, leaving him behind…he was heartbroken and angry so he killed her family. I tried to reach you, anyone who knew you but I could not get through. Katerina had a powerful dark witch working for her at the time, they were able to find out about you being Niko's mate and put a shield round everyone's mind until she could turn you. I am sorry for the suffering you met at her hands, but the spirits will be dealing with her soon."

Finally, Esther turned to Bella, she smiled kindly at the girl who was so important to her whole family, "Hello Isabella. I'm glad you found your way to my children. Thomason spent the last few years looking for you, he said he could feel you in his soul. He knew you were out there. When you found Niko he was so glad that you were back with your family, for the last thousand years, your descendants have roamed the earth without their pack because Isabelle Swanson had a witch put a block on the pack connection, but as you have a powerful mind shield, it didn't work properly for you. They could feel you, but not find you. That's what the dreams were about when you were a child. They were trying to help you find Niko." She said gently.

Bella was shocked, why would her descendant do that? "Why did she do it?" she whispered quietly.

"Ah, she didn't like the pack. She was a greedy woman, and wanted to be at the top of the pack, but as she was not the Alpha Female, she couldn't, so she left in search of another pack, but never found one. Every pack of werewolves, every werewolf in existence, comes directly from Thomason, therefore Niko."

"Wow" Klaus said quietly "I didn't know that…I guess it is simple to see, but I just assumed there were more packs on different continents!"

"No, son. After 200 years, the pack sons scattered. After finding out they were the only werewolves in existence, one of your great nephew's, decided that the five families would scatter across the continents. They expanded their families, making the packs stronger. Overtime the stories of how they came to be were disregarded as just that…stories, so the clans stopped being so close."

"That's such a shame. If werewolves were closer, less destruction would come on the full moon!" Bella said quietly.

"Why do you think that, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, confused.

"I read an old journal I found in your library, I don't think you ever knew it was there. When more of the 5 families are united in bond, they are stronger willed during the full moon, making the wolves more…sentient. I came about around a thous-…oh my god, I understand it now. It came about when Henrik died! The journal said, _"A child of one of our own…our eternal alpha's, was slain by our brother. I cannot allow this to happen again! The child, the purest of them all, was fascinated by our kind, our pack mother hoped to show him our ways, and teach him our traditions. He was the kindest child, so open to our kind, we would speak in the meadow after the full moon. He wanted to help us…help us be stronger. He thought if we were more spiritually connected, we could draw off each other better during our change, pack mother was fascinated by his words, she found a way to do it. She is heartbroken, at the loss of one of our own. No matter the blood he came from, he was our pack brother in our hearts. Pack mother continued with the child's wish…we are now connected by spirit. When we change now we are more in tune with our own thoughts…we have done this for our little wolf. Jeffery is beside himself, he locks himself in the caves during the full moons, and won't allow any help during his turning. He believes he needs to be punished for killing the child. I only hope that wherever you are little wolf, you can see us, and know how much we miss you."_

I never understood before, werewolves have a strong sense of family, usually they do not accept outsiders into their pack, but just there I was thinking about the journal and Henrik popped into my head. I heard stories from you Nik, so I understand what your brother was like…it's amazing!"

"I never thought of that!" Esther said, shocked "Thomason never told me! He always goes on about a little wolf, but I thought he meant a werewolf, not Henrik." She sniffed.

"My children it is time for me to go…Miss Bennett knows when to contact me again!" Esther said sadly.

"When?" Rebekah asked, panicking.

"Do not worry, Bekah. We shall see each other in a few weeks."

"Ok, goodbye mother…I love you!"

"I know darling, I love you too" Esther replied "I love you all!" she said, looking at all her children, including Caroline and Bella.

Esther kneeled before Bella, and put her hand on Bella's shoulder "You have a rough few weeks ahead dear child, but just know that you are not alone…not anymore! I will help as much as possible from The Other Side. You have to face your past dear child, they Cullen's are coming here for you. But do not fret, the boys shall take care of them." Esther said, with a cheeky smile similar to Kol's "also, your father…he will find out about Niko being with you, and he will let you go. He does not want anything with the supernatural. He will give you up easily, maybe it be best if you called him and told him yourself, before he finds out from another source. He will still give you up, but it will be easier if you give him up first…like you were planning, sweetie." Bella was crying, while Kol held her close, running his hand through her hair. "We all love you, even myself and Thomason. You are _our _family, with or without blood. You were destined for this darling."

Esther stood back up, and went to walk into the smoke once more "Wait!" Bella shouted "Thank you, for everything. I'm glad to have met you, Esther. And, my father gave me up long before I came here. I have my family" she said pointing at everyone around the room. "Thank you for your warning though. It would have been tougher if it were sprung on me."

"No need to thank me child. I love you all" she said to all her children "I shall see you soon" she smiled kindly at everyone.

"Miss Bennett?" Esther asked.

"Call me Bonnie, Miss Bennett was my grams."

"Ok, Bonnie. When you summon me again, can you also bring Thomason? You can draw on either Niko or Bella's blood to reach him."

"Of course!" Bonnie said, happy to help the witch in front of her.

"Thank you dear! Goodbye for now" Esther said, as she disappeared into the smoke.

Everyone was silent for a few minute, before Rebekah broke it.

"Wow that was insane! I didn't think it would work!"

"I know, neither did I" Elijah said quietly "no one has called you Niko for 900 years, Niklaus!"

"Actually, little Belle calls him it when no one else is there, or when he's upset." Finn said quietly "I for one was afraid to call him it, I worried it would upset you" he said quietly, turning to Klaus.

Klaus was shocked, he liked being called Niko, it made him remember happier times with their mother, "Actually, I like being called that. I thought you didn't call me it because it reminded you of mother!" Klaus laughed "oh man, we're kinda stupid!" he exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, glad for the bright mood.

Jenna noticed Bella was silent, and Kol was staring at her with a worried look on his face. She gently walked over to Bella and pulled her in for a hug, whispering words of comfort to the girl, who basically got told her father was abandoning her, and the man who beat her was coming for her.

"Its ok sweetie, we're all here for you!" Jenna whispered quietly.

Bella was crying, the words finally hitting her like a brick wall. Her father didn't want her…just like her mother didn't.

It hurt so much, knowing that Charlie would just let her go with no fight.

"Kol" she whispered almost silently.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, worried about her.

"Can you take me home, please?" she sniffed.

"Of course, come here!" he said as he opened his arms.

Bella ran to him. He picked her up and sped out of the Boarding House, towards the mansion.

Everyone looked at Jenna, waiting for an explanation.

"I think what Esther said finally hit her, she's upset about her family. So she asked Kol to take her home. I'm assuming he's talking about the mansion?" she said to Klaus.

Klaus nodded "yeah, she probably want to go to the library there. She always felt safer there." He said, worried about her. Hopefully Kol takes care of her properly.

His phone rang, pulling his from his thoughts.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, brother." Kol said, sounding serious._

"_What's wrong?" He said loudly, fearing the worst._

"_Bella's really upset. We're in the library, but she can't calm down. She wants Jenna, you and Caroline to come over. She can barely breathe Nik!" Kol rambled, panic seeping into his voice._

"_Quick! Put her on the phone!" he shouted._

_When he heard Bella's breathing on the phone, he spoke quietly into it._

"_Sweetheart? It's Nik, talk to me sweetie!"_

"_He doesn't want me, she didn't want me either" she cried into the phone. Klaus instantly knew who she was talking about._

"_You don't deserve parents like that Little Belle, you're far too good for them. Do you want me to come over?"_

"_Yes! Can you bring Jenna" she whispered._

"_Of course. Can I ask why?"_

"_I like her hugs" she said quietly._

"_Ok sweetheart. We're on our way. Stay with Kol!" he said, as he hung up_

He faced the crowed, who looked at him expectantly. Caroline had tears in her eyes, hearing the conversation.

"Jenna, would you mind coming to my home. Bella asked for you?"

"Of course. Why did she ask for me though?" she asked confused.

Klaus smiled at the woman, who had a motherly aura around her. "She said she likes your hugs."

Jenna smiled, tear in her eyes.

"See Jenna!" Elena exclaimed from next to Stefan "I told you, your hugs are magical!"

Jenna laughed, along with everyone else.

"She's right Jenna" Caroline said "You're hugs always help me when I'm upset!"

"OK, stop before you make me cry!" Jenna said, giving everyone a watery smile. She turned to Klaus and Caroline. "Come on you two. Let's go!"

The three of them made their way for the door. Klaus turned and said "Elijah, can you and everyone come up with a plan on how to deal with the Cullen's and Charlie?"

"Of course, Niklaus. Go get Belle!"

With that Klaus turned and left the Boarding House. Off to get his daughter.

**Finally!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in AGES but I got stuck on Esther's summoning!**

**I'm trying to add my own twist to The Original's past, but still keep **_**most **_**of the original happenings, the same.**

**But I like it better when they are nicer…and when Finn and Kol are alive :D**

**Hopefully the next update won't be too far away!**

**Oooh! The Cullen's are coming…and maybe a declaration of love! :D**

**Leave reviews and any idea's you have! I don't mind…be honest…not harsh ;)**

**Love ya's**

**Ginge xoxo**


	7. In Love with Fate

**Hey my lil' dudes! I'm back…again!**

**Did you hear the news…I almost hyperventilated with excitement…prepare to wet yourselves in awe (Read that line in a fic once, A Heaven from Hell's Despair (Bella/Captain America)…loved it ever since lol) the one, the only KOL MIKAELSON will be making a ghostly, or not so ghostly? Appearance in TVD…I am overjoyed. I don't know if he's on the other side still or what! But there's a promo pic of him and Matt! Eek, I am ridiculously excited for it :D**

**I'm really getting into the story now. I've planned around 2 or 3 more chapters, but you know what it's like when you're writing and more and more idea's pop into your head :D**

**Poor Bella, I really enjoyed the last chapter, I thought it was rather emotional lol.**

**I need ideas on who to pair Elijah with…**

**Single?**

**Bonnie?**

**Carol Lockwood? :/**

**Liz Forbes? (quite interesting)**

**Oooh…maybe Damon?**

**Leave it for a spin off?**

**Let me know what you guys think :D**

**Onwards we go!**

Kol was frantic, he didn't know what to do! Bella was panicking, and Nik wouldn't be here for another 20 minutes. He paced the floor behind his Bella…_wait! HIS Bella?_...now is not the time for that, when a hand shot out and grabbed his. He looked down at Bella who was clutching his wrist.

"Can you lie with me, please?" she whispered, almost silently, into the empty room.

"Of course sweetheart" he said gently, sliding onto the overstuffed couch, lying next to her.

"Tell me darling, why are you so panicked? You always planned on leaving so he wouldn't get caught up in all this?" he said gently, as he stroked her hair.

"It-it's just…if _he_ could give me up so easily, and _she _could as well, what's stopping all of you guys leaving me forever? I couldn't handle knowing you would never come back, I _need _to know you'll always come back to me Kol!" she said frantically, almost hyperventilating.

Kol flipped over, so he was hovering above Bella, his weight rested on his elbows placed either side of her face. He encompassed her in his body, trying his damndest to protect her from her own thoughts.

"Sweetheart…Bella! Look at me! You know when I'm lying to you…you always do. I _promise _I will _never _leave you. Nik and the rest of the family won't either, but you have to believe me Bella! I can't leave you, it would be physically painful for me to leave you! I don't understand it myself, darling. All I know is, when your away I get an ache in my chest until your back…safe in my arms." He kissed her forehead, lovingly. "I need you to believe me, please Bella. I can't stand seeing you like this!" he whispered feverently, peppering her face with small, loving kisses.

Bella clung to Kol's shirt as he kissed her face, when his lips touched the side of her mouth, she turn her face slightly, so his lips pressed gently against her own.

Kol was shocked, Bella had turned to kiss him.

Neither of them let the kiss grow deeper, they just basked in the electricity flowing from that one small kiss.

Kol reared back slightly, and just stared at Bella's face. Neither of them felt awkward, it had felt natural.

"Are you ok now sweetheart?" he asked quietly, stroking her cheek.

"Yes, thank you Kol. I don't know what I'd do without you!" she said reverently.

"Well, you'll never find out so get used to it" he said, sending her a cheeky smile that melted her heart.

The two of them laid there, staring into each other's eyes, enjoying the quiet. Bella thought back to every encounter she had ever had with Kol. Slowly piecing together her thoughts and feelings for the cheeky original.

Kol was doing the same, trying to figure out these all-consuming feelings he had for her.

Almost simultaneously, a thought popped into their heads.

"_Well shit! I'm in love with him…my best friend!"_

"_Shit! I'm in love with her…my best friend!"_

**A/N WAS SOOOOO TEMPTED TO LEAVE IT THERE LOL. BUT I WANT TO START THE WHOLE TEAM KELLA BUSINESS…SO ENJOY 3**

Klaus, Caroline and Jenna sped towards the mansion in Klaus's car. Klaus hoped Kol had managed to calm his little mate down, knowing that he had the best shot at it. He was becoming more accepting of the bond his little brother shared with his…Bella! Can't exactly call him his daughter when discussing her and Kol, now could he.

He had noticed the changes in Kol ever since he Belle came into their lives, he never killed anymore, never slept around and genuinely tried harder at being a better brother.

They arrived at the mansion, greeted with silence. Klaus was worried, 15 minutes ago Belle was almost hyperventilating, now he could hear nothing. The 3 of them ran into the mansion. Klaus led them to the library, where they were greeted by an odd sight. Bella was lying on the couch asleep, cuddling into Kol's side. But Kol, he was sitting with Bella's head half on his lap, with his head back and his hands over his face. He kept mumbling unintelligibly.

"Kol? Brother, what's wrong?" Klaus asked gently, unable to tell what was wrong with his brother.

"I don't know Nik. I don't even know how or when this happened! It's confusing me, Nik! I-I don't-" he trailed of, tears slowly gathered in his eyes, making their way down his face.

"Come on Kol, tell me what happened" Jenna said, while wrapping her arms around his shoulder, letting his bury his head in-between her shoulder and neck.

"I don't know when it happened, I never thought about it before but-but I love her!" he whispered quietly.

"Of course you do, you all do!" Jenna said.

"No! You don't understand! I don't love her like Nik or 'Lijah do…I'm in love with her!"

"Oh! Is that you just figuring this out, Kol?" Klaus said, feeling sorry for his little brother who hasn't felt anything like this, even when he was human.

"Yes! What do you mean _'only just figuring this out'_?"

"Well, everyone else has known for ages that you two are in love with each other, it's rather obvious. Kol, you've never been in love before, not even when you were human. Of course the feelings are going to overwhelm you!" Klaus said, trying to show his brother that he was being serious.

"I only _just _figured it out myself Nik, I don't know what to do!" Kol shouted.

"Kol, sweetie. Just talk to her, please. If you don't want to do it now, then wait till after her dad and the Cullen's are dealt with. But it would be better if she knew you loved her _before_ all that happens." Jenna said gently.

Kol thought about what Jenna said. It would be better for her to know before her father broke her heart. He would tell her! He would tell her when she woke up, and hope she would return his feelings.

"Ok" Kol nodded, "I'll-I'll tell her when she wakes up!" He said, his resolve hardening.

"Ok, brother. We'll wait until she wakes up then we'll leave you to it!" Klaus said.

The four of them waited 20 minutes for Bella to wake up.

When Bella woke up, she could feel Koll playing with her hair. She was glad he stayed with her, she needed to talk to him. Once Klaus, Caroline and Jenna left she would tell him, and pray that he would return her feelings.

"Hi, Belle! How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Klaus's voice came.

"I'm ok! Really, I'm fine now." Bella said "So, how about you introduce me to mate, Niko. Or are you planning on keeping her to yourself!" Bella said happily.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes, but you can call me Care. It's nice to meet you Bella!" Caroline said with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too. You can call me whatever you want, I have too many nick names to count!" she laughed. "Hi Jenna!" Bella said quietly, pulling the woman in for a hug.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you sure you're ok now?" Jenna asked.

Bella nodded and smiled at the woman, wishing that she could have grown up with this woman instead of her own mother.

At Bella's frown, Nik realised she was probably thinking of her mother, so he interrupted her thoughts.

"Belle, me Jenna and Caroline are going to go down the stairs for a little while. Come down when you're ready, ok?"

"Ok?" Bella said, confused as to why they were leaving. But she figured she would find out soon enough.

Five minutes after everyone had left, Kol was sitting next to her lost in thought with a nervous glint in his eye. Not being able to bare the silence anymore, Bella spoke first.

"Kol? What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, well, I don't really know…I need to talk to you about, something" he said quietly.

"ok, just take you time honey, alright?" she said apprehensively, hoping he wasn't leaving her or something.

"Right, well. I need you to listen and not interrupt me. If I stop talking I don't think I'll start again." He said, staring into Bella's eyes. At her nod he continued.

"Ok. All my life…all 1,026 years of it, I've never _connected _to anyone the way I have with you. Sure, I have a connection with my siblings, my mother and Thomason. But I've never had…whatever it is that we have. I spent years thinking that I was cursed to live with only my siblings to love me because of the way I acted. Before I met you I was rash, impulsive and slightly murderous. I took blood without thought, took innocent lives. You have to understand that Bella, I'm bad, I always have been but…I don't _want _to be like that anymore, for you. I don't want to take blood without thought, I don't want to take lives anymore. I haven't drank from the vein since I met you, I've tried to be nicer, and I never understood why I did it. It was like my instincts, my subconscious even, wanted me to be good. I _need _to be good now. I want to be someone you can look upon and not see a monster…it-it would break my heart, Belle, if you were afraid of me or repulsed by me, I need you. I-I, I only figured it out this afternoon, when we were on the couch, I don't know why I didn't see it before Belle but…I'm in love with you, I think I've always been in love with you!" he said feverently, hoping that she would know he was being serious.

"Kol!" Bella whispered, tears running down her face. She scrambled over the couch to sit in his lap and pressed her lips against his.

Kol made a strangled noise, surprised that she would kiss him, he thought she would tell him that she didn't feel the same, he was only her friend, but she's kissing him…he grabbed her waist gently, kissing her back, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

She pulled back a few minutes…hours? Later and rested her forehead on his. She opened her eyes and gazed into his deep brown and green flecked eyes.

"No matter what you've done, what you do…I'll love you. Always and forever Kol!" she whispered.

Kol squeezed his eyes close for a second, processing her words. When he opened them again, Bella could see the love and happiness that shone in them.

He picked her up by the waist and spun her around, laughing happily. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but know this, I'll love you, always and forever too sweetheart. Never doubt it." He whispered feverently. Kissing her gently, he placed her back on the floor, keeping his arms around her waist. He led her to the couch, and sat them both down.

"Now sweetheart. We really do need to go back the Boarding House, no matter how much I want to lock you in here and keep you to myself for a few days, your brothers are worried about you, and Jenna's pacing down the stairs." He laughed.

"Five more minutes" Bella whispered "I've been wanting to do this for ages" she said as she kissed him, harder than before.

Kol kissed her back, their kisses growing more passionate as the minutes passed by. When Bella needed to breathe, Kol broke the kiss, and started kissing down her neck, nipping at her collar bone, causing her to moan slightly. He grinned momentarily before saying "not that I don't love doing this with you darling, 'cause believe me I do. But if we don't get down the stairs in the next two minutes I believe Nik will come up and _"remove us from each other, forcefully!"_ I quote." He said, with air quotes around Klaus's words.

"Ok, fine let's go." Bella huffed, grabbing Kol's hand and dragging him down stairs.

When they face Klaus, Caroline and Jenna, the two girls were bouncing slightly, giddy about their new found love, while Klaus narrowed his eyes at their joint hands.

"Oh, come on Niko. Don't start! If you start being difficult about me and Kol, I'll be difficult about you and Care!" she said grinning evilly, throwing Caroline a wink to let her know she wasn't being serious.

Klaus stared for a few minutes, then let out a huff "Fine! But please, for the love of god! Do NOT have sex with me in hearing or smelling range…that would be disgusting!" he shivered, while Bella scrunched her face up.

"Ew! You think I'd actually have sex with you _anywhere_ near me? Please, I'd rather face the five…again!" she exclaimed, while Caroline, Jenna and Kol chuckled. "And! Don't you and Care have sex anywhere near _me_. That would be scaring, I would need therapy if I ever heard or seen…that!"

"Hey, I just had a thought!" Kol said, his cheeky grin plastered on his face "If 'Lijah is basically _our _father and Nik is basically Bella's does that make 'Lijah her grandfather and Caroline her mother!" he laughed.

"No! Care's younger than me, she's my super-awesome-sneaks-me-alcohol-sister, and yeah! 'Lijah can be my Grandfather…I'll start calling him gramps!" she said happily, a wicked grin forming on her face.

"Yeah, Bell's looks older than me, so that would be totally weird. But hey! Jenna's like the mother of our group, she can be your new mom!" Caroline exclaimed happily.

Bella smiled, "you know Jenna, you have that motherly air about you. It's weird but, I can see you being a mom to everyone!"

"Aww, thank you sweetie. I'm yours too know, you know!" Jenna nodded at the young girl.

Bella hugged her, glad to have met her. "Thank you" she whispered quietly.

"Everyone one ready to go? Damon's been phoning me every five minutes. He thinks Kol kidnapped you!" Klaus laughed.

"Yeah, let's go, I promised him I would make lasagne tonight" she said, smiling at Klaus.

"Lasagne!" Kol exclaimed happily, pouting prettily at Bella, and batting his lashes making Bella laugh loudly.

"Put the face away Kol, I'll make enough for everyone!" she said, making Kol and Klaus grin.

"You haven't eaten Italian food, until you've eaten Bella's Italian!" Klaus said to Caroline and Jenna.

"Well, we've had Damon's, are you better than him, because his was amazing!" Jenna said.

"Pft, I'm way better than him. I make _authentic _Italian, Damon makes Damon Italian, he doesn't use the right spices or the right cheese!" Bella scoffed.

"Don't get her started on Damon's cooking in front of Damon. Last time that happened there was a catastrophic food fight, ending with my poor kitchen being destroyed beyond repair!" Klaus said, mock anger in his voice, making everyone laugh.

Everyone go in the car, Kol sitting with his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders, playing with her hair, while she held his other hand, playing with his fingers.

Klaus couldn't deny the connection between the two now they had discovered it, he watch as Kol kissed Bella's head and whisper "I love you" into her ear, what shocked him though was Bella's reaction. She snuggled further into Kol's embrace, bringing his hand to her mouth so she could kiss his palm as she whispered "I love you too" back.

He pulled out his phone and text Damon.

_Belle and Kol told each other they loved one another! Ask Bonnie if we can tell them they're mates! ~K_

_She said to wait, until they summon your mother again. She thinks it will be better to wait a till then anyway, after Charlie and the Cullen's are completely gone from her life. ~D_

_Fine, but you can shout at them, or threaten Kol when you see how they're acting…she's threatened to withhold food from people who do! ~K_

_Aww, Shit! Ok, well I'll pass the message onto Stefan. See you soon. ~D_

Klaus put his phone back in his pocket, still keeping his eye on Belle and Kol.

A few minutes laterthey pulled up at the Boarding House. Klaus stepped out the car and took Caroline hand, threading their fingers together, he gently kissed her forehead, and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed his cheek. Jenna startled them with her loud _"aww" _making Caroline groan and Klaus laugh.

Bella and Kol, were standing much the same. Their fingers were entwined, and she was leaning into his side, both of them looking happier than ever before.

Walking into the House, Bella was picked off her feet by a blur of raven hair. "Are you ok, cari?" Damon asked, at Bella's nod, he set her down.

As soon as her feet planted on the floor she shouted "Stefan if you want dinner tonight DO NOT whoosh over here and pick me up, walk nicely, allow the human to see the approach!" she said slowly and sarcastically. Stefan pouted, but still walked over to her at a normal pace and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure you're ok, sweetie?" he asked, searching her face.

She grinned happily "yep, I know it will be hard letting Charlie go, but it's for the best, he chose not to be in this world, I accept his decision." Bella shrugged.

"Only if your sure sweetheart, so…when are you making dinner!" he asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, making her chuckle.

"My god woman! What do you put in your food, Stefan has never done…that before!" Elena said pointing at her boyfriend, looking at him as if he were a stranger.

Bella shrugged "I feed him good Italian! Every way to a man's heart, vampire or not, is good food. Plus, I usually use blood in my meat sauces for the vampires, to make it tastier for them."

"That's what's in your sauces!" Damon exclaimed "I could never figure it out" he pouted.

"Aww, Dami. Poor baby, do you need a hug!" Bella said in a childlike voice.

Damon nodded, pouting slightly at her. She grinned and hugged him tightly. When she released him she walked over to Kol and took his hand, dragging him to the kitchen shouting over her shoulder "we're going to cook…stay out the kitchen!"

Klaus chuckled and said, "Wait a minute, don't you have something to say to everyone Kol!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…so you know how 'Lijah is basically our father, and Nik is basically Belle's well, wouldn't that make 'Lijah her grandfather?" He asked innocently.

Everyone laughed, while Elijah threatened the couple "If _anyone _calls me Grandfather, or any variation of the word, I will hunt down those daggers we cast to the ocean and use them!" he said menacingly, making Bella snort in amusement at her uncle.

"Don't worry Uncle 'Lijah, I won't ruin your rep with the ladies!" she said wiggling her eyebrows at him, knowing he won't know what that meant.

"Someday, I will have to learn what youngsters mean when they speak."

"Well, does that make Caroline, Bella's mom?" Jeremy asked sounding confused.

Everyone laughed as Caroline pouted "No, she's my _"super-awesome-sneaks-me-alcohol-sister" _Jenna's my mom!" she stated proudly.

"Caroline" Jeremy said seriously "can you be my sister as well? Elena doesn't give me booze, she won't even let Damon give me any, anymore!" He pouted like a little boy.

"Jeremy Grayson Gilbert, you are 17, you do not drink. If Damon does give you _any_ alcohol, I'll find a way to get vervain into every alcoholic drink in a 500 mile radius!" She stated, seriously.

"Way to go Jer!" Damon whined.

Bella giggled, as she pulled Kol into the kitchen, shutting the door tightly behind them. She turned and kissed Kol passionately, whispering "I love you" against his lips, as he circled her waist with his hands.

Kol backed Bella against the counter, picking her up by the waist and settling her on the counter top.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as the kiss deepened, pulling him closer to her. She ran her hands down his chest and under his shirt, tracing his muscles, while Kol ran his hands up and down her sides feeling her curves.

He moved his lips down her neck, nibbling her collar bone again, in hope of the same reaction as earlier. She moaned quietly, loving the feelings he gave her.

Kol was turned on to the point of pain, the way Bella touched him and reacted to him. He ground his hips against her arousal, making her whimper out an _"oh god!" _before she grabbed his collar and dragged his lips back to hers. Before they could go any further, there was a knock on the door.

Bella let her head fall back as Kol rested his forehead on the curve of her neck.

"What is it?" Bella said breathlessly.

"Erm Bells? Its care, you better stop that before Damon wakes back up! We had to snap his neck…he's not too happy about the, noises, coming from the kitchen." Caroline said through the door.

"Yeah, well, I've had to put up with him and his "noises" before, so he can be civil and do the same!" she said, making Kol laugh.

"Yeah, well, you were warned… I think Klaus and Stefan are siding with Damon!"

"Well, they can go stake themselves for all I care…I'm not exactly having sex in here am I? No! So tell them if they want fed, they'll leave us alone!" Bella huffed, sick of being interrupted.

"Ok, have fun…but not too much!" Caroline demanded, before walking away.

"Oh, sweetheart. You do realise that Nik, 'Lijah, Finn, Stefan and Damon are all going to want to kill me?"

"No they won't, they don't want to upset me!" she said cheekily, knowing that she would withhold food, and make every attempt possible to ruin their sex lives or the things they liked. "Anyway, we need to cook. Will you go get me a few blood bags from the freezer in the basement, please babe!"

"Of course, but don't call me babe that's…offensive!" he huffed.

"Aww, poor baby." She whimpered mockingly "and if anyone locks Kol in the cellar, I won't speak to you for the next 200 years!" Bella shouted louder so everyone could hear.

Kol laughed nervously, when he heard Damon grumble about Bella not keeping a grudge that long.

He sped out the kitchen and down to the basement, trying to avoid the men in the house, who seemed to want to kill him.

When he got back to the kitchen, Bella was cooking, humming quietly and drinking a glass of bourbon. He walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her wasted, burying his head in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Hi, baby!" she whispered, sounding relaxed.

"Hi, sweetheart. The blood's over there. The girls want to come sit with you, is that ok? I'll go and have a drink with the boys."

"Yeah, that's fine." she said as she turned and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Ok, I'll get them…" he mumbled against her lips, tightening his grip on her hips. After a few minutes he pulled back and walked away saying "I love you" over his shoulder.

"Love you too, babe!" Bella shouted, giggling as her grumbled about being called babe.

A few minutes later, the women in the house descended on the kitchen, caring a few bottles of wine.

"So Bella" Elena said "how did you and Kol finally happen?"

"What do you mean finally?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Well, everyone knows you two have been in love for ages…I just don't think you knew!"

"Hmm, it wasn't until earlier, when Kol took me home. I was panicking about my mom and dad, and worried about…well, I was worried that Niko and Kol would leave me as well. I mean, if my mom and dad could give up so easily, what was stopping them! But Kol, calmed me down, he kissed my forehead, nose and cheeks, but I turned me head and he caught my lips. We didn't do anything it was just…that. But it got me thinking about everything with Kol and I realised I loved him…like in love with him. I decided to tell him when Care, Jenna and Niko left the room, but he bet me to the punch. He told me he wouldn't, couldn't, leave me he didn't deserve me but, that he couldn't leave me as he gets a pain in his chest when I'm away from him, I get it too. But we don't understand what it is." Bella said, running a hand through her hair, trying to figure out what the pain was.

Elena gasped, but tried to cover it with a cough.

"Don't take me as stupid 'Lena, what was the gasp for?"

"well" Elena said nervously "the pain you're talking about, me and Stefan get that too, so do Hayley and Tyler." she shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing.

"But aren't you guys ma-…" Bella cut off with a gasp. Of course, she is so stupid. She and Kol were mates! She remembered reading about mates, all the signs were there!

"Damn" she said, slightly shocked and awed.

"Did you figure it out sweetie?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, don't know why I didn't sooner! How did you all know?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, before Nik came, we summoned Esther and asked her, after Damon compared you and Kol to Elena and Stefan!" Caroline said.

In the main room, the guys were drinking. Everyone was staring at Kol who was staring into the fire, a look of concentration on his face. He sat like that for a good 20 minutes before he gasped and mumble "I'm an idiot" under his breath.

"Well, I will agree with you there brother. But care to share this epiphany you seemed to have had?" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Well, I was just thinking about me and Belle, you and Care, Stefan and Elena and Tyler and Hayley…I think me and Belle are mates!" he whispered.

"Hallelujah!" Stefan exclaimed throwing his hands in the air "We've known for ages!"

"How?" Kol asked, shocked "Does everyone know _everything_ before we do?" he demanded.

"Well, Damon made the comparisons before you showed up, and we summoned your mother and asked her. We couldn't tell you before you two fund out you loved each other though. It would have hurt too much." Stefan shrugged.

Kol didn't say anything, he just sat there with a big grin on his face.

TIMESKIP TO DINNER

Bella had made her famous lasagne, and it went down a treat. Everyone loved it, declaring it better than Damon's, much to his chagrin.

The vampires, and hybrid, could hear a car pull into the drive and a door slam shut. They looked around confused, everyone was here.

Damon answered the door to find a copper haired boy standing on it looking angry. Damon tensed as anger flooded his system.

"You, ya little prick! What the fuck do you think you're doing here after what you did to Bella?" he demanded.

"Fuck off Damon, the little bitch deserved it. Now where is she?" Edward Cullen sneered "Isabella, get your arse out here now, before I beat you AGAIN" he shouted into the house.

Damon could here everyone growl, even the humans, and smiled snarkily at the little fucker in front of him.

"Shouldn't have done that little Edi, you've just pissed off _a lot _of people!" he said smugly "why don't you come in!" he said, mock happiness in his voice, as he dragged Edward unceremoniously into the house and through into the main room. He threw him on the floor as everyone gathered round him.

"Edward…meet my family!" Bella said, as she waved her hand round the room, pointing everyone out.

"Oh, how nice. Now move it, grab your shit and get in the car!" he sneered.

"Well, you see Edward. I was in the middle of dinner with my brothers, uncles, aunts, friends and boyfriend, and you interrupted so rudely. How about me and the boys teach you a lesson, hmm? Leave marks on you, the same way you left them on me, then…make you forget you want me. Tell me Edi, how does being in love with Mike Newton sound to you?" Bella giggled quietly at the thought.

"You heard her guys, let's go!" Kol said as he dragged Edward down to the cellar by the collar, shouting "By baby, love you!" over his shoulder to Bella.

"Love you too, just don't kill him or break any limbs. He needs to get home at the end of the day!" she giggled at Kol calling her baby.

"Aww, ignoring the threats being made to the little dip shit on the floor, you two are so cute together!" Bekah squealed at Bella, whilst hugging her.

"Thanks, Bex" Bella whispered. "I'm going up to my room for a little while I have a…phone call to make." Bella said sadly, "Can you send Kol up when he's back?" She asked Bekah.

"Of course sweetheart. Do you want someone with you?" she asked her little niece gently.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own!" Bella said.

"Ok" Bekah said gently.

Bella sat on her bed and dialled her father's number.

"_Hello?" he answered_

"_Hi, dad" Bella said "How are you?" she asked kindly._

"_I'm good, Bella. How's it going in Mystic Falls? Is Damon behaving?" He laughed lightly._

"_Yeah, he's been good as gold. You'll never guess who's here with us!" Bella said, trying to sound upbeat._

"_Who?" Charlie asked suspiciously._

"_Nik and his family" she said quietly._

"_Isabella Swan, I told you! I fucking told you, not to get yourself involved with that type! They're monsters!" he shouted_

"_No they aren't!" Bella shouted back, "They are my family!"_

"_No they aren't. I am your family! You're lucky I even let you near the Salvatore's, knowing that they're blood sucking leeches!" he sneered in disgust._

"_Let me! You don't let me do anything Charlie Swan! I make my own decisions. I always have, you and Renee never did anything to help me have a proper childhood. I had to cook and pay the bills from the age of 7! So don't start playing Daddy now! I have my family, I am a Salvatore, a real Salvatore! You are just a man who ruined my childhood!"_

"_Well, if you feel that way, then don't come back to Forks! Stay with your precious vampires, see if I care. Don't come running back to me when one of them takes a bite out of you or they get tired of you and leave! Useless bitch!" he mumbled the last bit quietly but she still heard._

"_You're a dick! I hope you die a lonely old life…don't expect to ever see me again!" she yelled into the phone._

Bella ended the call, and threw her phone against the wall, smashing it. She broke down, she knew it would be hard letting him go, but she _never _expected him to treat her like that. She could feel the tears fall down her face, but her heart wasn't breaking, but it still hurt to hear her father call her family names and call her names.

"Kol?" she sobbed, "Bekah, get Kol!" Bella said louder.

A few seconds later, Kol had his arms around her, her head on his chest.

"Tell me sweetheart? What happened?" Kol whispered urgently.

"I called Charlie. I told him you were all hear and he flipped, started calling you names and telling me I "_wasn't allowed"_ near you. Then he called you all names, saying the brothers and your family would leave me…he called me a useless bitch!" she cried into his chest, letting the tears of betrayal fall.

"He never did anything for me Kol. I lost out on a real childhood because of Him and Renee. I never got to go out with my friends or have sleepovers. I have to feed her and myself from the age of 7. I didn't get to sneak out to parties in high school and get grounded for coming home at 4am. It's not fair Kol!" she cried.

Kol never said anything in reply, he only held her closer to his chest, murmuring how much he loved her, and how none of them would leave her.

After a few minutes she had stopped crying. She kissed him gently, murmuring a thank you against his lips. They lay down together, just enjoying each other's warm.

Kol fell asleep after a little while, but Bella stayed up, just watching him sleep.

A knock at the door interrupted her almost perverted thoughts. Caroline came through the door.

"Hi honey. I couldn't help but overhear what you said to Kol. I wasn't trying to listen, but I couldn't help it." She said sheepishly. "But me and the girls decided to rectify some of your situations. Tonight we're all staying at mine, after my mom goes to sleep we're sneaking out, getting drunk and sneaking back in before my mom can catch us, then tomorrow everyone is having a big sleepover here in the Boarding House. How does that sound?" She asked, feeling nervous about being caught eavesdropping.

Bella rose from the bed and walked to Caroline.

"Care…you are the best!" Bella said reverently, grabbing Caroline into an almost rib cracking hug.

"What are friends for?" Caroline said, making Bella laugh.

Bella thought _"can my life get much better…I don't think so!"_

**What do you guys think!**

**Most of this chapter came to me easier than the first two!**

**Next chapter should be up be Wednesday at the latest…I'm thinking a lemon or two are needed :D**

**Unfortunately, there will definetly only be 2 or 3 more chapters sadness, maybe I'll write an Elijah spin-off.**

**As always, leave Reviews, hope you all enjoy it! 3 **

**Ginge xoxo**


	8. Where are my Shoes?

**Hello, I know I'm kinda late with this but I've had ridiculous amounts of course work from college, and my little boy has basically attached himself to my leg the last few days. Lol.**

**Anyway, hope you all like it…the Cullen's shall appear at the end of this chapter/start of the next one :D**

**I've decided on who Elijah will get with, there will be subtle hints throughout this chapter, but I want to keep it real vague so you may need to squint :D**

**I love Elijah, love the suits *swoon* but Kol is my one and only :D**

Bella was lying next to Kol, just staring at his handsome face. _What did I ever do to deserve this man? S_he thought, dreamily. Lost in thought, Bella didn't hear Kol stir next to her.

Kol slowly woke up from a dream, _he and Bella were in a daisy field, which he vaguely recognised, Bella had a White gown on…she looked like an angel. Kol realised they weren't alone. Their family was there. Kol had on a tux and Bella stood at the end of the field arm in arm with Nik. He took a moment to take in his surroundings and realised…this is our wedding. _His first thought was how beautiful his Belle looked in her gown, although he didn't think he should share this with the guys, the dream was kind of…girly. He looked over at Bella, she seemed lost in thought, grinning goofily.

"Hello, beautiful" he said, his voice husky with sleep.

Bella jerked her head to him, not realising he had awoke. "Hi babe!" she said happily "have a nice nap. I didn't have the heart to wake you, you looked so cute" she said quietly, stroking his cheek.

He pulled her to him, rolling over so he now hovered above her. "Yes, I had an amazing dream. Although, I think I will keep it to myself for a little while longer." He grinned cheekily at his mate.

Bella pouted, giving Kol a puppy dog look, hoping to make him share his dream. He laughed happily, kissing her forehead. "Nope! You'll find out when I decide to let you" he winked, slowly kissing down her jaw.

Bella groaned, giving up as the feeling of his lips enveloped her. She turned her face to his and crushed their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She had never felt like this before, the overwhelming feelings of love and want flowing through her veins at the feel of Kol over her.

Kol, feeling Bella deepen the kiss, grabbed her waist with one hand and ground his hips against Bella's, evoking the sweetest noises from her. Kol groaned as she bit his bottom lip and thrust her hips against his…but they were, once again, interrupted as Klaus stormed in and picked Kol up be the scruff of the neck, dragging him from the room, leaving Bella confused.

"What the hell Nik!" Bella shouted as she stormed down the stairs after the two men.

When she arrived in the living room, she found Nik sulking on the couch, Kol smirking slyly from his position on the floor, and Care glaring at Nik with narrowed eyes.

"What was that Niklaus?" she questioned Nik, anger in her voice.

He didn't reply, only wrinkling his nose at her use of his full name.

"Well?" Caroline questioned him as well.

"Why are you ganging up on me?" Nik shouted, throwing his hands in the air "I told them not to do _that_ with me nearby!" he stuck his lower lip out, trying to make Caroline forget about it.

"We weren't having sex, Nik! God, you're so stupid!" Bella shouted "Fine! sit there making your face, me and Kol are going to my room to get my stuff then I'm going for a sleepover at Care's with the girls….you find something for the boys to do!" she said, grabbing Kol and leaving the room.

Back in her room, Kol backed her against the wall, kissing her deeply, making her go weak at the knees. "Do you have to go to Caroline's tonight?" Kol asked, moving his lips down her throat.

"Yes, we're going to sneak out and get drunk and try to not get caught off the sheriff" she said breathlessly.

"Hmm" Kol hummed against her neck, making her groan "Can I expect a drunk dial tonight?"

"Count on it. Now stop kissing me before I lock the door and never leave!"

"But, babe!" Kol whined "That's what I _want_"

"Nope!" Bella said, pushing Kol away reluctantly, trying to ignore his pouty lips.

Bella grabbed a bag, and packed a change of clothes for tonight, and tomorrow, some pyjamas, and her toiletries. Quickly zipping up the bag, she pecked Kol on the lips, "I love you Kol. See you tomorrow" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. Bye!" Kol sulked.

Bella laughed as she left the room, and headed down stairs. Everyone stared at her as she arrived in the main room.

"Erm, is there something on my face?" she asked, confused.

"Nope, you're just really scary when you shout!" Caroline answered.

"Okay…well let's go get smashed!" Bella shouted happily.

"What does "smashed" mean?" Elijah asked.

"It means, super drunk, Mr. 1800's!" Bella laughed.

"No! No super drunk missy!" Klaus shouted.

"Yes, Nik! Super drunk…let's go!" she started running for the door "love you Kol, see you tomorrow if I survive!" she shouted up to her boyfriend.

The girls all ran out after Bella, laughing at the guys who were dumbfounded by Bella.

"I don't think Bella has been drunk before brother. Maybe we should follow them" Finn suggested.

"No! You will all sit in this house and leave the girls alone. Bella will be the one to deal with the hangover tomorrow!" Elijah said sternly.

"Don't know why we have to listen to you" Klaus mumbled, slouching in his seat.

"Because everyone is scared of 'Lijah, that's why Nik!" Kol said, appearing from the top of the stairs.

Kol made his way into the main room and lay face first on the rug. He was missing his Belle, and wanted to go steal her from the girls, but he knew 'Lijah would shout at him if he did.

"Erm, brother what on earth are you doing?" Finn asked, perplexed.

"Hm-hmmm-nghh" came Kol's reply.

Elijah huffed, standing over his youngest brother. He rolled him over and gave him a pointed look, Kol sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"I miss Bella" he sulked.

"Aww, you've been together all day Kol. Man, you're pussy whipped!" Tyler laughed.

"And you're not Lockwolf?" Damon raised his eyebrow and smirked at Tyler.

"No!" he huffed, looking away from Damon.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Do what you want"

Klaus coughed, making everyone look at him. "Someone said something about wanting to talk to me about my…hybridness?" Klaus asked.

"Hybridness? You are picking up on Bella's modern terms, brother" Elijah laughed.

"Yeah well, you like to overuse 'I believe the term you are looking for is OMG' 'Lijah!"

"Shush, the lot of you!" Finn said "Now, what are we going to do tonight?" he asked the group.

The boy's had decided to play poker until they got a call about the girl's. At 2am, Kol's phone started ringing. "It's Bella" he said before he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"_Kol! Ho-how are you…guess what? I seemed to have lost my shoes, do you have them?" she stuttered drunkenly into the phone._

_Kol face-palmed, Bella was 3 sheets to the wind, and barefoot. "No, sweetheart. I don't have your shoes. Would you like me to come and pick you up?" he asked, speaking like Bella was a 5 year old._

"_Yeah!" she cheered "then we can have sex…but you need-need to lock Nik in the cellar cos I don't want him to dagger you!" she said, like she was asking for a cup of coffee._

"_No, sweetheart. I'll come pick you up and we can go to sleep, okay?" he asked slowly._

"_Okay, we're at the…ummm, hmm, I don't know. Oh, we're at the Grill, you know, Mattie work's here. Anyway, we're at the Grill, but you better hurry up, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie have passed out…I think they drank too much alcomahol, no wait! Alcohol, yeah they drank too much alcohol. See you soon Kol love you" she sing-songed as she hung up._

Klaus and Stefan's head's shot up hearing their mate's had passed out. But what Kol found odd, was Elijah had reacted immediately to the statement as well. Why would he react to the 3 girl's passing out.

The boy's made their way to the Grill, not knowing what to expect when they arrived. Kol was still puzzling over Elijah's reaction to the girl's condition, _"hmm, maybe he's just worried about Bella, or…no! Elijah couldn't have, could he?" _Kol mused to himself. He had a sneaky suspicion as to whom elicited the reaction from Elijah but didn't want to voice his opinion until he had evidence. He would keep a watchful eye on his big brother until he knew all the facts.

When they arrived at the Grill, Bella and Hayley were dancing on a table, while Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were passed out on the floor, surrounded by empty vodka and bourbon bottles. Matt looked relieved to see the guys there. "Thank heavens you guys are here! They're all crazy, Bella's the worst, she had all the girls dancing on the bar…I almost lost my job!" Matt moaned "take them home, please?" he begged.

Kol laughed as he walked towards Bella, he smiled goofily when he saw her shake her hips and bump Hayley's.

Bella heard a magical laugh behind her. She turned round and almost fell off the table. "Kol!" she screamed when she saw him "catch me!" she yelled as she jumped off the table. Kol caught her just before she hit the floor.

"You're lucky I have good reflexes darling, or you would have hurt yourself!" Kol scowled.

"Aww, thank you! Can we go home now and have sex?" she asked, bouncing almost giddily.

"No, we can go home and sleep until you're sober, then _maybe _we can have sex!" Kol winked.

"No, you can't have sex, Bella!" Klaus yelled from where he was picking up Caroline.

"Well, neither can you, ha!" Bella yelled back.

Bella snuggled into Kol as he picked her up, running her hands down his chest, whispering things in his ear that he was sure, would get him daggered in Nik found out.

"So, who all came?" Bella slurred.

"Me, Nik, Stefan, Tyler and Elijah!" Kol told her.

Bella looked around for Elijah, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"'Lilah's not here" Bella said.

"He was" Kol looked around confused "aah, he must have taken the little witch home" Kol said, raising an eyebrow and sending Bella a pointed look.

Bella gasped, and whispered "let's talk more about that tomorrow" she winked.

Everyone was now ready to go home.

The guys carried the drunken girls back to Caroline's, except Kol, who took Bella back to the Salvatore's. He would never admit it to anyone, but he just wanted to cuddle in bed with his Belle and go to sleep.

"Were we going Kol?" Bella slurred.

"To bed, darling. You're tired, go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bella woke up the next morning it was to fuzzy memories the night before, she can distinctly remember losing her shoes and dancing on a table but everything else was blurry until Kol arrived. She shot up, thinking about last night and the way Kol looked when he mentioned Elijah and Bonnie, she had an inkling as to what was going on but still needed confirmation to her thoughts.

She groaned as her head started to pound, she looked around for Kol, but couldn't find him anywhere.

She got dressed and headed down the stairs, just in time to see her ex-boyfriend leave the house looking confused and a very smug Kol walking behind him.

"What have you been up to?" she asked her mate.

"Hi beautiful, did you sleep well?" he asked as he enveloped her in a warm embrace, kissing her head tenderly.

"Yeah, it was good. Now what happened with Dickward?" she asked as they made their way to the living room.

"Well, we came up with questions to ask him last night. I compelled him to tell the truth. Basically, his family didn't know what he was doing to you. He wanted to control you because he saw how all the guys looked at you and he didn't actually love you, he just felt that you loved him enough to stay with him. I compelled him to forget meeting us, but to remember what he did to you and if anyone asks about you he's to say that he beat you up because you dumped him and your brothers beat him up for you." Kol explained.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly "now, what was with Elijah and Bonnie last night?"

"When you called and said she had passed out, he reacted immediately, as if instinctual. And he's still over there taking care of her. I think they're mates." Kol whispered.

"Wow!" Bella whispered, shocked.

"But let's not say anything to anyone until they figure it out" Kol said, making Bella nod her head in agreement.

_This should be interesting._

**Hey guys, super sorry for the longggggg wait, but I just couldn't get the words on page. I've wrote a few one shots whilst looking for inspiration so I'll put them up right now! Mostly TVD but I am working on 1 or 2 Twilight ones, but one of them is looking like a multi chapter fic, but I won't post that until it's complete. Reviews are always welcome, hope you enjoyed the Bonlijah twist…wasn't going to reveal that until next chapter but it just came out soo…enjoy!**


End file.
